A Miko and a Demon
by Inudestiny
Summary: They sealed her away as a child, taking his intended away from him. Now shes back, and he will stop at nothing to have her. But when she joins up with a miko, a hanyou, a monk, a taijia, a neko, and a kitsune, what is a Taiyoukai to do?
1. Prologue

A Miko and A Demon

by InuDestiny

Gooday all. This story combines our favorite Inuyasha group with an addition. I do not own any of the characters, except for said addition. It is an unusual story, so please enjoy!

Prologue: Seal the Child

Summary: They sealed her away as a child, taking his intended away from him. Now shes back, and he will stop at nothing to have her. But when she joins up with a miko, a hanyou, a monk, a taijia, a neko, and a kitsun,.what is a Taiyoukai to do? Is the miko competition for her affections?

...Chapter 1: Seal the Child ...

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky, casting its light across the world like a blanket of protection from the shadows. Within it's light, a figure moved swiftly through the trees, their speed making them but a blur to the eye. Their cloak whipped out behind them, yet the hood stayed firmly in place over their head. The figure came upon a clearing, stilled suddenly by the sense of purity. 

"Come out ningen." The figure called, the sharp yet young feminine voice sounding through the woods. A snicker was heard off to her left, and she jumped, narrowly missing an arrow. Her eyes strayed to that of a miko, her bow taut and readied with an arrow pointed at her.

"You are fast for a youkai child." The miko stated. Her bow did not lower. The cloaked figure regarded her coldly, making no move to disarm the miko. After a few long moments, the figure spoke.

"You cannot kill me Miko." She stated, her voice almost laced with boredom. The miko smiled.

"That would be useful, if I had truly come to kill you. You are the intended mate of the Great Inuyoukai's son, heir of the western lands. As a holy miko, I cannot allow this union to happen, Seykura." A small frown appeared on the hooded figures face.

"You wish to seal me, Miko." Came the reply. Though she appeared to be an average teen, to the yokai she was a still very much a pup. Only three decades old, she was the equivalent to a fifteen year old human. The battle trained miko in front of her may not have the power to seal her, but that did not mean the other three hiding in the brush could not. Seykura weighed her options. Though as strong as she was, a fight with four mikos could prove difficult for her still underdeveloped powers, and running was against her inuyokai blood. It was not that the four mikos were strong, because in truth they were not. There strength held no strength or abnormalities that set them apart. But combined together they made a formidable group against a youkai child. She felt a small inkling of fear settle in the base of her spine, and she thought briefly of her mother, who was eagerly awaiting her return. She silently cursed her stupidity for traveling so far from her mother's protective care.

"It is for the fate of the humankind that we seal you, youkai!" With that, the miko released her arrow. The holy powers flared, and for a second, Seykura was frozen in fear. At the last minute, she dodged the arrow, only to dodge another. The other mikos rushed from the brush, shooting their arrows. Seykura whipped out her hand, her poison whip slicing clean through one of the mikos, killing her instantly. The death of their comrade renewed their strength, and the mikos concentrated their powers. Seykura narrowly missed the arrows, her body fighting back the exhaustion at having to dodge so many times. Her cloak had fallen off of her, landing somewhere in the distance. Her icy silver hair cascaded down her body in waves of silk, her pale smooth skin reflecting the light from the moon almost perfectly. Her cool lavender eyes glared at the miko approaching with her arrow trained at her. Before she could jump out of the way, a miko to her right through something at her. The miko she had met first upon the clearing shot it with her arrow, and Seykura felt a pulse of holy energy as the arrow hit the object. The object disappeared are reappeared around her neck. Immediately her eyes widened in fear. They were sealing her youkai energy with the pendant! The second she felt the energy consume her, she knew she had lost. The strength left her body, and she crumbled to ground. The mikos approached her warily, their bows drawn and arrows held taut.

"Bring her to the temple. There we will seal her in its deepest chamber. No Youkai would dare step foot in this temple." And so was done. The mikos carried to young youkai's body back to the temple, and hid her power under the radiance of purity from the temple. None were to know the location of the youkai named Seykura. It was not long before the inuyokais came to search for the pup, especially a young youkai male by the name of Sesshomaru. He killed the three mikos who had attacked her, yet never found his betrothed. Setkura stayed imprisoned in her seal for centuries. However, though she was sealed, it did not stop her from growing, and aging. Deep within her slumber, her powers grew. Thus had been the miko's mistake. They did not take into account how much the youkai's power would grow, thus weakening their seal. It was only a matter of time before the seal would begin to break.

* * *

... To be Continued ... 

Worry not fanfic lovers, this is not how short my chapters usually are. I believe, however, that a short prolouge will do for this story, so bear with me. Please feel free to review, even if you wish to tell how truly horrible it is. I have thick skin.

Sincerely;

K.Kathleen


	2. Chapter 1

A Miko and a Demon

Chapter 1 : A Memory and a Mark

Well hello everyone. Chapter 1 brought to you by dunkin donuts! Keeping me well cafinated to do this and a 8 page essay at the same time! Horray!

* * *

Light music could be heard coming from the balcony of an extravagant castle. Atop the balcony stood a demon of unmatched beauty, holding a small box that was softly playing a song. Hair of silver flowed in the wind as a soft breeze caressed his skin. Golden eyes stared at the small box, as if it were speaking to him. For many moments he stared, unable to draw his eyes away from the music box. His eyes took on a distant look, as if he were not really there. A memory began its weave within his complex mind. 

_...Flashback..._

"_Sesshomaru wait for me!" Called a young girl as she raced towards him. Sesshomaru gave pause, glancing at her over his shoulder._

"_Now Seykura my sweet, it is improper to address Sesshomaru-sama without his honorific. You would do well to remember that. You do not wish to show him disrespect do you?" An older woman's voice filtered past his ears, and he briefly acknowledged the older woman. The girl being scolded was younger than him, by a good amount. He was nearly a hundred years of age when she had been born. Now she stood at half his height, being nearly thirty years of age, the equivalency of a fifteen year old human child. She smiled at her mother before bowing to him, mumbling an apology. He smirked, knowing that no matter how much she was scolded, she never said his honorific. It had bothered him before, but he had gotten used to it now. She turned her gaze back up to him and gave him a grin. She was mischievous, he knew that grin anywhere. He noted that she had grown slightly since the last time he had seen her. She was taller, beginning her first stages of adulthood. He could see her budding beauty beneath the kimono she wore, her body shaping into a fine inuyoukai. Her silver hair was longer than his, yet she always kept it back in a braid, which he was not a fan of. He preferred to have her hair out, flowing behind her. Her lavender eyes were unique to her alone, never looking quite as enchanting on the other inuyoukai he had seen them on. She truly would be an amazing beauty. He knew that many lords sought to bring union between their houses and hers, since she was the only daughter of a high standing family. He knew, however, that she was his. No one else could have her. She had been promised to him before she could even walk. He would need to make his claim known soon, because she was nearing her age of adulthood, where she would be in her prime for courtship. Given it was still another ten years away, he still had no intention of anyone taking what was his. Not that he would ever let on that fancied the little inu before him._

"_Sesshomaru-__**sama**__, what an honor to see you." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice, trying not to laugh as her mother gave her a pleased growl. Irritated at her lack of respect, Sesshomaru turned to her, immediately noting that there was no sword at her hip._

"_You have left without your weapon. Has this Sesshomaru taught you nothing?" He intended his voice to come out as a sneer, but it did not quite sound as condescending as he wished it. She gave him an evil smile, signifying that he was probably not going to be please with her next choice of words._

"_Forgive this lowly youkai, Sesshomaru-sama, I was under the impression that I would be protected while in your care. I can see that I was mistaken, please, allow me to return and get my sword so my great lord need not dirty his claws protecting this worthless pup." Her tone was mocking, and she saw her mother stifle a laugh. Inu-Taisho, who was currently speaking with her mother grinned, taking in his son's stiffened stance. His laughter, however, could not be held back when he heard the harsh growls emitting from his son. Whether his son knew it or not, he was reacting the way a male would react to the challenge of his mate._

"_Come." He turned, and walked briskly away, still irritated at the words of the female following him. Seykura winked at her mother and her lord Inu-Taisho before following the grumpy inu. Once they were far enough away, Seykura was thrown roughly up against a tree, a rather livid Sesshomaru pinning her hands above her head._

"_You test my patience." He bit out, basking in her nervous scent. Another scent, spicy and innocent filled his senses, one that he had already become accustomed to from his encounters with other females. Though she was young by youkai standards, it appears that his little Seykura could already feel the buds of arousal at his rough handling. His beast purred in content, and he leaned in to get a better scent. He growled in satisfaction as her head tilted to the side, a sign of submission as she gave him access to the creamy expanse of her neck. Saykura felt odd, her heart was beating nervously, and her beast was clawing to be set free, however she steadied her control, and sought to slow the beat of her heart, less Sesshomaru notice. Though, she knew he already had since he leaned in to scent her more._

"_It appears, Seykura, that you enjoy this Sesshomaru's touch." He purred into her ear, feeling her shiver lightly as his breath fell upon her sensitive flesh. He smirked lightly, before nuzzling her neck. "You belong to this Sesshomar."_

"_Y…yes Sesshomaru." She whispered. He felt a small bit of enjoyment at her admission so he continued to nuzzle her neck._

"_Then consider this Sesshomaru your suitor." With that, he let her hands go, watching as they nervously fell to her side. Using his now unoccupied hands, he reached into his haori and pulled out a small intricate box. He gave her the box he had crafted for her as a gift of courtship. He smirked as her eyes widened, and her little mouth parted in surprise. She slowly took the box from his hands, marveling at the incredible detail it held. The box was carved from wood, its sleek smooth finish giving it a shine that nearly rivaled the golden accents. It was small, perhaps the size of her palm. She looked up at him, not knowing what to say. He leaned in to scent her once more, nuzzling her neck again._

"_Open it." His light command was nearly missed as his lips brushed against her neck, making her stomach flutter. When she did not open it, he stopped his ministrations and nudged her with his nose. Brought back to reality, she slowly opened the box. Instantly light music filled the area, bathing her in its soothing sound. There at the center was a necklace. Her fingers lightly traced the necklace. It held the mark of his clan, the mark of the lord of the west. The crescent moon hung from a twined strand of silver hair, hair from the inu before her. She could feel his power in it. _

"_Sesshomaru, this Seykura accepts your rite of courtship." With that she felt his youkai raise up, not seeing but knowing his eyes were now red as he bit down lightly upon her neck. She smiled lightly before allowing her beast free, and her eyes bled red, and she too dipped her fangs into the male before her._

_... End of Flashback ..._

A light growl echoed in the distance as Sesshomaru's eyes settled upon the trinket in his hand. She had been missing now for nearly two hundred years. She had disappeared later that year, yet despite the fact that they had been separated so long, he still wore her courtship mark. It would not fade until he marked another, or if death claimed one of them. His eyes traveled to the land below him, where he could clearly make out members of his court playing in the gardens. He spotted Seykura's mother, Hiriomi, who stood with her back to him. She had heard the music, and her heart felt heavy. She too missed her daughter. She felt a little growl permeate her body as another inuyokai stepped into the garden where the young inuyokai played. She was a vision of gold, a powerful inuyokai. Her golden blonde locks fell loosely down her back in curls. Her skin was darker than the silver inus, yet was still fair. Her eyes held the same enchanting gold as Sesshomaru-sama's line. Her name was Akira, the daughter of Lord Omiko of the southern province. She was the lady of the Eastern Province of Sesshomaru-sama's great lands. When Seykura had been born, it had long been thought to unite the families, yet when Seykura went missing, he had the only daughter worthy of Sesshomaru-sama. Akiara was strong, there was no question in that. Her powers nearly rivaled even her own, probably surpassing her. True it was only out of jealously that she harbored ill will for the golden inu, yet how could a mother not? This inu was trying to take what rightfully belonged to her daughter. She saw the golden inu look above her, where she knew her Lord stood. As long as he wore the courtship mark, then Seykura still stood a chance. If only they could find her beloved eldest daughter. She looked down at her newest litter, her two pups barley a year old playing at her feet. She smiled. Yes, Seykura was alive somewhere, or Sesshomaru-sama would not have the courtship mark. Her daughter would be found.

Akira watched her lord closely, noticing that he held that damn music box in his hand. How could he, a powerful handsome male inuyokai, still keep the courtship mark after 200 years? She had done everything she could to make him notice her, and he definitely had. Yet despite how many times she felt his stare on her, he had yet to move to mark her. She was beautiful, and rare. It was not everyday that one saw a Golden inu. True, the silvers were usually more powerful, but she was gifted by Kami and wielded power greater than the average Silver. True, Sesshomaru-sama's power was nearly double her own, but it matter little. No youkai had ever held as much power as Inu-Taisho's line. Even that little Seykura brat did not have as much power as he. She had been a promising female as a pup, but she has been gone for so long, there was no way to tell. Now she was the next powerful female of age to take place beside the great lord, yet he made no move. She knew he found her attractive, and she knew he had scented her arousal many times. She would purposely try to have him scent it, knowing that his beast would reveal in it. He however had not taken a single female to bed after he gave his courtship mark. Something needed to be done. She needed to find a way to make him claim her. As if sensing her thoughts, his golden eyes locked with hers. As her station demanded, she lowered her gaze, submitting to him. Within seconds he was by her side, overwhelming her senses.

"You enjoy staring at this Sesshomaru." He stated, his voice deep and almost harsh. Akiara shuttered at his proximity.

"Yes my lord, forgive me I had not meant to offend." She surprised herself at how strong her voice sounded, thinking for sure it would falter in her nervous state. He smelt the nervousness on her, almost like his previous memory. He growled low in his throat. He needed to forget that child. He needed to take a mate, to insure he would have an heir to his throne. The impending battle with Naraku would prove to be bothersome, and his court was getting restless with his lack of choice. He glanced behind him, his eyes taking in the shape of Hiriomi, who stared at her young pups. Seykura looked so much like her mother, the flawless skin, the silken silver hair, the lavender eyes. To him Seykura was the epitome of perfection in a inuyokai. Despite her submissive behavior to him, she had fire, strength, a daring that he found many female youkai lacked. The only female he had found to rival her in strength was his half-brother's wench who had stood up to him time and time again. That human miko and Seykura were similar. Again he growled at himself for thinking of the one he was about to erase. He turned his gaze towards Akira, noticing at the last second how Hiriomi stiffened. She knew his intentions.

"Akira, come." He walked away, watching as the golden inu hurried to obey him. His actions that night were the cause of a beast, sleeping miles away within a temple to stir, and the blood beast rise up at the challenge. Someone dared to steal her male?


	3. Chapter 2

A Miko and A Demon

Chapter 2: A Taste for Mikos

Good Day All. Another chapter for you :)

* * *

A young woman walked down the chamber halls briskly, a monk at her side. She wore the garbs of a miko, and a quiver of arrows at her back to accompany the bow in her hand. The neared a set of large ornate doors that took four men to open. As they stepped within the room, they felt the mass of youkai swarm through their senses. The monk faltered. 

"How can this be? How is the seal weakening?" The miko stared at her the gilded coffin the held the body of the youkai within, supposedly sleeping soundly in her sealed state. She furrowed her brows, trying to make sense of these new happenings. She approached the coffin like cage the housed the youkai child. She gently reached her hand out touching the golden surface lightly. Instantly she felt the pulse in power from the being within.

"Get the children out of this temple! She's awake!" She pulled her hand back, and readied her bow. The monk shouted to the guards at the doors to remove the children as Fuyin-sama ordered. He barely had time to turn when the coffin exploded in rivets of gold and wood spread through the chamber. The mass of youkai power filled his senses, making it almost difficult to breathe. He faltered slightly when he saw the youkai before him. Fuyin readied her bow, finally understanding why the seal had broken. There standing before them was no youkai child, like the one that had been imprisoned. Before them was a full grown, adult female inuyoukai. And she was not happy. The youkai seemed to stand there for many moments, not noticing her naked state, or that her body had matured. Instead her cold blood red eyes lay trained on the miko before her. Her hate and anger for them reared in her blood. Without a moment's hesitation, she gave into the call of her beast.

He felt it the moment it happened. He pulled his teeth back from the golden inu's neck, and a flare of powers to the east could be felt through his previous mark. She was there, to the east of him. Her beast had awoken. Without a moments hesitation, he pulled away from the golden inu and raced towards where he had felt her. It mattered little to him that she was no longer marked as his intended.

He was tired, though he would never admit it to his ningen companions. Naraku had sent wave after wave of lesser youkai to attack him and his group for days now. Perhaps he was trying to wear their group down? Whatever the case, the hanyou and his group were not fairing to well. With the increased amount of attacks, they had made very little progress in their hunt for Jewel Shards.

"Inuyasha, there is a temple up ahead, but half a day's journey. Perhaps we can find solace and rest there." Miroku's ever wise words sounding like heaven to the weary travelers. Inuyasha only grunted, not bothering to give them a response, though he turned his direction towards where the temple lay.

"Inuyasha are we almost there yet?" Shippou sat irritably on Kagome's shoulder, tired after their long walk. Luckily Naraku had not attacked again that day. Kagome reached up and rubbed Shippou's ears, earning a pleased smile from the kitsune.

"I smell blood. Human blood. Lots of it." Inuyasha stated, stopping short. In the distance, they could see the temple with clouds of smoke rising from it. He motioned for Kagome to climb on his back as Sango and Miroku climbed on Kiarra. They raced toward the temple. As they drew closer to it, they could make out the scattered forms of corpses sprawled on the ground. They landed at the temple doors, which were blown apart at the hinges. A young monk stood on the stairs, attending to the wounded.

"Monk, what happened to this place?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. The monk looked up, and paled at the sight of him. His finger shakily pointed up to him, fear clouding his body.

"Yo…Youkai! St..stay b…b…back demon!" He stuttered in fear. Kagome stepped forward, kneeling before the terrified man.

"Its ok, its just Inuyasha. He wont harm you. What happened here?" The monk let his eyes rest upon the girl, feeling her holy aura signifying her as a miko. His nerves calmed instantly.

"A demon that had long since been sealed in this chamber broke free last night. She attacked and killed every miko in this temple. She spared some of the monks, yet the things she did to the mikos were horrible. It is rumored that four mikos sealed her hundreds of years ago as a youkai child. Im not sure why they would seal a child instead of killing it, but they did. But when she broke out, it was no child that came free. A youkai that looked very much like the one standing there." He pointed to Inuyasha who snorted in distaste.

"Keh, this area reeks of an inuyokai." He sniffed lightly, taking in the scent of the demon that permeated the place. Despite the fact that they human claimed the attack happened the previous night, the scent was far too strong. He froze instantly.

"She's still here." He whipped his body around, facing the trees. A woman stood under the trees in the distance, to far for human eyes to see, but plainly evident to the hanyou. Though he knew that she could see him, feel his gaze on her, she made no move to engage. Anger welled within him, his beast roaring at the fight to come. This demon was on the hunt for blood, with a particular taste for mikos. A vision of Kikyo and Kagome flashed in his mind. He snarled lightly, taking off towards the youkai. Startled, Mirkou ran after him, while Kagome and Sango climbed on Kiarra.

She watched the hanyou approach her, trying to place him in her mind. She knew him. Well perhaps not him, but his scent. It was not until he neared that she caught sight of the golden eyes and smiled. It appears her lord had fun with a human.

"Good day, son of InuTaisho." She stated as he drew near, stopping but a few yards from her. Through his hazy mind, he realized instantly that the woman before him was completely nude. Immediately his face beamed red, and he turned his gaze. Seykura looked down at her nude form, noticing for the first time her new endowments.

"I go to sleep a child, and awake a woman." She murmured. Her hands traced the pendant that still lay around her neck.

"It was unwise, son of InuTaiso, to bring me a miko. Did they not tell you what I did to mikos in my bloodlust?" She stated, her eyes snapping up to see his little pack landing behind him. Forgetting her nudity, Inuyasha turned angrily to her, gripping the hilt of Tetsuiga firmly in his hand.

"You wont touch her bitch!" He growled out, unsheathing his might sword.

Miroku watched the scene with interest, especially since there was a very nude, very attractive youkai female standing before him. He let his eyes roam her body, feeling a little bit of drool pool in his mouth. He heard a slight growl from Sango, and hastily turned to her.

"Sango my dear! I swear I was not looking!" He whined, smiling up at his beautiful demon slayer. He saw her eyebrow twitch irritably, but no blow came. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who are you? And why did you kill all those people?" Kagome asked, coming to stand behind Inuyasha. The youkai's eyes snapped to the little miko irritably, lifting her lip in a slight snarl.

"You dare address me miko? It was your filthy kind that sealed me all those years ago when I was nothing but a small child! I will wipe them out of existence for their treachery!" She made move to attack, yet stopped with a stunned and fearful expression on her face. Her hand moved to the pendant. It was still sealing her youkai. She furrowed her brows in confusion. She had been able to use it before, why was it sealing her now. Realization filtered across her mind. While in blood lust, she had been able to overpower the seal, but now, in her humanoid form, she was unable to use her power. Inuyasha took that moment to attack, brandishing his sword at her threateningly. She dodged the attacks easily, her speed outmatching Inuyasha's greatly. Kagome watched the Inuyokai dodge Inuyasha's bold attacks, noticing how her fighting style was similar to Sesshomaru's, though no where near as graceful and exact. It was as though she were still an apprentice. Despite the woman's threats to kill her, Kagome noticed that she made no move to do so. She simply dodged Inuyasha's attacks. It was then her eyes were drawn to the pendant around her throat. It was glowing.

Inuyasha was growing quite irritated when he could not land a hit on the quick female. It seemed no matter where he swung, she was able to dodge quite easily. He tried not to pay attention to the way her breasts moved each time she leapt, or the way her muscles tensed sensually. Besides, this woman looked too much like his brother to be beautiful in his mind, yet his body responded none the less to the presence of a naked female. He saw her smirk, and watched her pretty little mouth form words that sent his face burning to the likeness of a tomato.

"Looks like your brandishing two swords at me, son of InuTaisho. And hear I thought the Hoshi was the only hentai." Driven by his embarrassment and anger, Inuyasha shouted angrily, getting in stance to unleash his windscar.

"Shut up bitch!" He swung his sword back, his face still red from embarrassment. Kagome jumped forward to stop him, calling his name. She was too late. He released the wind scar at the unsuspecting Inuyokai. Her eyes widened as she watched the light race towards her. She tried again to summon her powers, yet the seal would not allow it. She closed her eyes, and accepted her defeat. She waited for what seemed like years for the blast to hit, knowing she could not outrun it. Yet the blow never came. A presence of raw unmatched power filled her senses, and the scent of the forest surrounded her. Her eye peaked open, only to catch sight of a tall male standing in front of her, his back to her. She could clearly see his long silver hair reaching his calves. It took a few moments before she realized that this demon had placed his haori on her shoulders, which she closed over her naked form, effectively hiding her womanly assets from the small group around her. She glanced back up at the male as he spoke.

"Inuyasha. You dare attack another inuyokai? One who cannot fight? Your more pathetic than I thought hanyou." Inuyasha growled, shock still evident on his features. Though his words seemed calm, yet condescending, inside Sesshomaru battled with his beast.

'The foolish hanyou **dares** to attack our mate?' his beast snarled, lurking just beneath the cage Sesshomaru held him so tightly in.

'She is not this Sesshomaru's mate, remember? **WE** marked another.' His beast was effectively silenced.

"What the hell do you care Sesshomaru!" Seykura's eyes widened a fraction; that name ringing a bell in her ears. Her mouth fell open slightly.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered hesitantly, not wanting her hopes to increase at the though that it could truly be her betrothed. Kagome watched Sesshomaru carefully. He was becoming more complex with each visit. Firsts he travels with the human girl, then he saves her from Mukotsu, now he is saving another youkai? Perhaps this youkai knew him, since she said his name. Her eyes, however kept returning to the pendant around the youkai's throat. It was sealing her powers, but how?

"Miko, remove the pendant around Lady Seykura's neck." Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes never leaving his brothers. Kagome looked up at him, a little surprised to find his eyes a hazy pink, a sign that Sesshomaru was angrier than he let on. Inuyasha snarled at him, holding his hand out to stop Kagome.

"Fuck off Sesshomaru! She's not going near that bitch!" Inuyasha snarled. He kept his sword between him and his brother, who narrowed his eyes at him, which were steadily becoming a darker pink in his anger.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned, noticing the tense form of the Taiyoukai. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm, causing him to relax slightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why do you wish for me to remove the pendant? Is that what is sealing Lady Seykura's youkai?" She asked lightly. The taiyoukai nodded. Kagome stepped forward, but was held back by a small whine from Inuyasha. She turned her shocked gaze towards him, studying his eager face, and nervous stance.

"Did you see what she did to the mikos back at the temple? I don't want you going anywhere near that bitch!" His voice was gruff, as usual, but there was an underlying tone of nervousness as well. Inuyasha was fearful that the youkai would harm Kagome. She smiled softly at him, trying to convey in her eyes what she would not say. 'Trust me, Inuyasha.' When the ears flattened, and his body slumped, she knew she had his permission. He kept the sword transformed, however, should the youkai try anything. Kagome approached Sesshomaru and Seykura, feeling more fearful of the taiyoukai than the miko-killing demon behind him. The female youkai was beautiful, incredibly so. Kagome almost felt jealous of the youkai in this time. They were just far _too_ developed. As she neared the female youkai, she began growling in unease. Another growl was heard, this time from Sesshomaru, startling Kagome. The female seemed to relax at the noise, so Kagome brushed it off. They were dogs right? Perhaps they were talking. With a mental shrug, she resumed her slow path towards the female, who despite the obvious distaste of her approaching made no move to harm her. She was a few feet away from the youkai when the growling began anew, this time from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Both brothers were looking towards the east, where a dark cloud could be felt. It was then she felt the jewel shards.

* * *

... To Be Continued... 

How goes it? Good? Bad? Please Review! I know it seems a little to focused on Sesshomaru and Seykura, but worry not that changes! I do hope you enjoy it :)

Sincerely

K.Kathleen


	4. Chapter 3

A Miko and a Demon

Chapter 3: Taint the Miko

Warning: Thought not explicit, this chapter does contain an implied dark theme.

* * *

"Inuyasha jewel shards!" She called to him, momentarily forgetting the youkai and her pendant. Sesshomaru leapt into the sky, his body moving at speeds unmatched by any Kagome had seen. Inuyasha took off after him, shouting at his brother that Naraku was his to kill, and not Sesshomaru's. Sango and Miroku took off after the hollering hanyou who was becoming nothing but a spec in the distance. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows to race after them, but was stopped by a voice.

"Miko, my pendant!" She called. Her voice was lacking her usual condescending tone, and sounded almost like a child. Kagome turned to her and smiled.

"We must take care of Naraku first, I do not know how much it will drain me to remove the necklace, and I need to get that jewel shard!" She stated before running after her friends. Annoyed, Seykura picked up the miko, and made a move to run after the others when a presence so disturbing entered her senses.

"Well well well what do we have here. Inuyasha left his wench in the arms of a miko killing youkai. Now this is a fortunate turn of events." Putting the miko down, Seykura turned to the voice, shielding the miko from him. Despite the fact that her powers were sealed, she could smell the intense feelings of malice towards the miko flow from this half-demon. Whoever he was, he was no friend, thats for sure.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha raced towards where they could smell Naraku, each desiring the kill the half-demon on their own. However, Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, his senses going erratic. He could smell Naraku ahead of him, but it was only a puppet. But behind him, back where he had left Seykura, he could smell the _real_ Naraku. With a snarl, he leapt back towards where he had come from. Inuyasha, seeing his brother's eyes bleed red, and his body stop for a moment before racing back towards the clearing they had come from made him stop and think. He sniffed the air, and froze. Kagome! He ran after his brother, passing by a surprised Sango and Miroku.

"Take care of the puppet up ahead!" He shouted after them. Sango and Mirkou nodded and continued on their path.

Before either Kagome or Seykura had time to do anything, they were attacked. Naraku shot tentacles out, one wrapping around Kagome, the other impaling Seykura through the stomach. Unable to call upon her youkai, which was still being sealed by the pendant, Seykura weakly clawed at his tentacles, causing miasma to leak out.

"Ku ku ku, I would not do that if I were you inuyokai!" He laughed, watching as Kagome struggled to purify the miasma that flowed her way. Seykura instantly stopped, her body becoming weaker at the loss of blood and the sealing spell. As her body weakened, the pendant glowed brighter, causing her to begin to loose consciousness. Kagome struggled, finally able to free her hands. She concentrated her purification energy and tried to place it on Naraku's tentacle. He hissed in pain and brought his arm from behind his back.

"Be still Miko, less you wish to kill your kit!" He snarled, holding the terrified Kitsune in his grasp.

"Shippou!" Kagome cried, terror quaking through her voice at the sight of her kit in the arms of the crazed half-breed. She stopped trying to purify Naraku, and he tightened his tentacles, causing Kagome to pass out. Seykura barely had enough energy to raise her head to see the terrified Kitsune in his grasp before loosing consciousness completely. Naraku pulled the two females towards him, dropping said Kitsune into the bushes nearby.. Sesshomaru came from the woods, his eyes red in his rage.

"Does it hurt, Sesshomaru, to lose the one you have just found?" Naraku taunted, knowing full well who lay within his grasp. What he did not know was why she had not attempted to fight back, other than the weak attempts to claw through his tentacles. Sesshomaru leapt to attack, but found the hanyou had disappeared behind his barrier, taking the miko and his Seykura with him. He raced after the hanyou, trying desperately to follow the rapidly disappearing scent.

Inuyasha came to the clearing, noticing that Kagome was no where to be seen. He stood for a few moments before a whimper caught his attention. Nestled in a bush to the left was Shippou, badly injured. Inuyasha rushed to the kit's side, fear and worry clouding his mind.

"Shippou what happened to Kagome!" The kit leapt into Inuyasha's arms, surprising the half-demon.

"Inuyasha! Naraku took her! She tried to hurt him, but he threatened me and she stopped. Then he threw me away and took her and the other demon away! Sesshomaru went after them!" His tears fell from his little eyes, causing Inuyasha's heart to clench. He sensed Miroku and Sango approach; apparently the puppet had disappeared shortly after Naraku had. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha stood up and raced in the direction of Sesshomaru. He could no longer smell Naraku, but surely Sesshomaru would lead him to the despicable hanyou. Miroku and Sango barely had time to scoop the distraught kitsune up in his arms before mounting Kiarra and taking after the crazed Inuyasha.

'Please be ok Kagome! Please let her be safe!' Though he never expressed his thoughts as words, he knew his world would crumble should anything happen to the precious young woman from the future that had nestled her way into his heart.

The world was dark; at least that's how it appeared to be. She let her eyes become accustomed to the darkness around her, seeing shapes spring up into existence. She moved up, groaning as pain shot up her side. Apparently Naraku had squeezed her a little too tightly, and knew that she probably bruised her ribs in her struggle. At the memory of her incident, she immediately began looking for the other whom had been caught, one that had tried to protect her, though Kagome did not know why. The very demon that thought to rid to world of mikos had tried to protect her. She saw the youkai next to her, crouched on all fours as she awaited any type of movement in the darkness. Kagome slowly tried to stand, realizing for the first time that something cold was around her wrists and neck. She gave an experimental tug on the chains and felt the youkai next to her yelp in obvious pain. Kagome stilled and looked to the youkai, who was snarling lightly at the chains.

"Careful miko, these chains are laced with purification energy, should you pull to hard, it pulls the chains causing them to burn me. I do not wish to be purified." Kagome noticed that her chains could be traced to the wall where they laced through a small loop then traveled to her youkai companion. She grimaced. It appeared Naraku had thought they should try to escape, and had found a way to keep the chains from breaking under youkai strength.

"Forgive me." Kagome whispered, deciding instead to settle back against the wall, careful not to move the chains to much. After a few moments of silence, Kagome began to get antsy, much to the dismay of Seykura. Kagome turned to the demon and looked her over carefully. She was taller than her by a good amount, that she was positive of. She almost looked like Sesshomaru with the long stunning silver hair and pale complexion. However unlike Sesshomaru, she did not have the crescent moon marking on her forehead, and her stripes were a soft purple instead of the magenta. She currently was wearing Sesshomaru's outer haori, which fell to her upper thigh. She absently noted the middle was covered in dried blood, signifying they had been in this cell for a while. She thought of Inuyasha, wondering if he was coming for her. She blushed at the thought of Inuyasha seeing her youkai companion's naked body. She wondered if he had enjoyed it? The demon did say something about brandishing two swords. Instantly the miko's cheeks reddened as she thought what she had meant. She felt despair creep into her thoughts. Surely if he was attracted to a demon such as her current cell mate, then he would not find her attractive. She lacked the beauty and grace of Kikyo, and the exotic beauty of the demon beside her. She was brought from her reveries when her demon cellmate decided to speak.

"Miko, you will tell me who this Naraku hanyou is." She stated. She even talked like Sesshomaru, yet her words held a variety of emotions that Sesshomaru's never would. Kagome could sense the demon's unease, her confusion, and her fear.

"Naraku is a demon after the Shikon no Tama. He plots to use it for evil. He was once an evil man name Onigumo who killed and absorbed demons into his body, creating Naraku. He has caused much pain and suffering in the world the past 50 years. He seeks to become the strongest demon in the land." She stopped when she heard a slight snort from the youkai.

"There is no way he can surpass that of the Inuyoukai clans. Inu-Taisho will put an end to him. I'm shocked he has not done so already." Kagome thought for a moment, slightly surprised this demon did not know of Inu-Taisho's demise.

"Inu-Taisho died, many years ago." She whispered. The demon beside her stiffened, slowly turning her gaze upon the miko. The pure shock nestled within her eyes outweighed the pain Kagome could feel radiating off her.

"Impossible! Inu-Taiso was the strongest youkai, nearly a kami himself! You lie miko!" She whispered harshly at her, her body tensed to attack.

"The miko speaks the truth, my feisty little youkai." Came the smooth, cruel voice that Kagome had become accustomed to. Upon hearing the words from the despicable hanyou, Seykura began snarling from her spot. How dare this vile thing speak of her lord. "The great and powerful Inu-Taisho died nearly a hundred years go. But if the rumors are true, then you are the former intended of Sesshomaru." He watched as the snarls ceased, replaced a look of shock. This hanyou knew who she was? And what did he mean by former intended? It was then she reached up, and traced the part of her neck where Sesshomaru had placed his mark all those years ago. Kagome felt the sudden pain that filled the Youkai, not knowing what could have been the cause. Assuming it had something to do with Naraku, she stood up, ignoring the way the chains rubbed her skin raw.

"Leave her alone Naraku!" Kagome hissed, momentarily startling Seykura. Naraku turned his gaze upon the miko, narrowing his eyes.

"Miko, you are nothing without your pack here to defend you. You think you can stand against me?" He gave a low, evil chuckle before shooting out a tentacle. She felt someone pull harshly on the chains, nearly chocking her but pulling her from harms way. Seykura grit her teeth at the sudden pain of the purification powers in the chains, yet did not cry out. She stood, her body poised for a fight. The haori she wore rose up, revealing her thighs as she crouched. The scent of Naraku's arousal had the youkai faltering however. His mind began turning. Yes, the best way to hurt Sesshomaru is to take what had been his. A grin spread out across his face, as he approached the two.

"I wonder how much Sesshomaru would want his little prize after she has been tainted by another." Seykura only had a moments time to register his words before hi lunged for her. Her eyes went wide, and she brought her arms up to defend herself. She quickly shut her eyes, as if trying to will herself to disappear. Her fear hit Kagome full blast, causing the girl to react. Kagome threw her arms out, her heart fearful for the youkai female. Though she had the body of a woman, her mind still held the thoughts of the child that had been sealed so long ago. The maternal instincts in Kagome could not allow this demon to suffer that type of fate. Just as Naraku approached her, a pink barrier surrounded the youkai. Naraku's tentacle came in contact with the barrier, crumbling to dust as it was purified. He howled in agony and rage as he turned his crimson eyes upon the miko, who lay just a few feet away, unprotected by the barrier. When no attack came, Seykura opened her eyes, noticing the pink barrier around her. Her eyes darted to Naraku, then following his gaze to the miko, who lay beside her, a few feet away.

"Miko, that was not very smart." He shot out his tentacles at Kagome, and the wrapped around her arms and threw her up against the wall. The chains pulled, and Seykura braced for the pain caused by the chains pulling harshly on her. However no pain came, simply the cool texture of the chain being pulled against her neck and hands. However she did not have long to think as she saw Naraku move towards the trapped miko.

"It matters little. Inuyasha will be devastated that he failed to protect the reincarnation of his lover." Kagome winced at that, having been insulted and threatened. She awaited the pain, knowing that any second now Naraku was going to run her through with his tentacle and steal the jewel shards she kept hidden in the necklace that lay beneath her shirt. However when she felt Naraku close to her, and felt his breath upon her cheek as he spoke to her, her body froze in absolute terror.

"You will not enjoy this, Kagome." When his clawed hand reached up, ripping her shirt down the center, Kagome screamed for everything she was worth. Though despite the absolute terror coursing through her system, she never let her barrier falter around Seykura, who watched in horror as Naraku closed in on the screaming girl. She watched as Naraku tore through the clothing of the helpless girl, catching sight of the shards between her breasts. Her snatched the bottle, crushing in his hands and absorbing the shards within him. He reached out, grasping the screaming girl's breasts in his clawed hands, cutting through her delicate flesh. Blood seeped down the girls side, where Seykura could clearly see bruises around her rips from the Hanyou's tentacles upon their capture. When the girl stopped screaming, Keykura felt a hot rage begin to build. Silent tears dropped down the girls face, her eyes glued to her. Somehow, despite what was happening to her, she managed a small sad smile.

'I will keep you safe, Seukura-san.' The voice filtered through her mind, stunning the youkai. With renewed force, Seykura through herself at the barrier, clawing at it. She needed to help the miko! She did not notice the seal around her neck begin to pulse as her eyes began to swell with crimson flame.

* * *

Oh no! Whats going to happen to our beloved miko? And whats with Seykura? I will say one thing, Naraku better be careful! With a rampaging Sesshomaru on the path, who knows what will befall our creepy antagonist!

K.Kathleen


	5. Chapter 4

A Miko and a Demon

Chapter 4: To Lose a Part of Oneself

Well hello all. Welcome back to A Miko and a Demon! The adventure continues...

* * *

Kagome's mind retreated within herself, trying to block out the feel of Naraku's claws cutting into her flesh. She felt something hard come in contact with her thigh, and the realization of what was happening to her hit ten fold. Still, she concentrated her powers, focusing herself on Seykura. She would not let the youkai be hurt. She was still a child. Not even when a searing pain ripped through her lower half did she loose focus.

'Inuyasha…' The thought was brief, and her heart weighed heavily. She would keep this from him. Protect him from this truth.

Watching the miko suffer in silence behind the barrier was unbearable. Seykura was loosing herself to her beast, which clawed at the walls she desperately tried to keep her behind. Yet as seconds wore on, her rational thought was consumed by her beastial instinct. She did not notice the pendant around her neck glow and pulse. The miko powers within the pendant reacted with the miko barrier Kagome had placed over her, and began absorbing it in. Saykura wasted no time when she saw the barrier flicker. She burst forward, her crimson eyes falling on Naraku.

It happened so quickly, he did not even comprehend the presence that was currently tearing through his tentacles. Pushing himself off of Kagome, he hurriedly hid behind his barrier, turning his shocked gaze upon the body of Seykura. The markings across her face were ragged, her eyes as red as his own. It was her shape, however that had him transfixed. She was holding herself back from changing. He could feel the mass of her youkai swirling against his, fighting for power. She was strong, he would give her that. She was not match for him, however. He made move to attack the enraged youkai, dropping the miko to the ground. It was then the massive wave of youkai hit him, making him smirk. Sesshomaru had managed to follow him. Weighing his options, Naraku formulated a plan. Stay, and fight the enraged Sesshomaru AND the upset Inuyoukai before him, or flee. Needless to say, Naraku disappeared from sight. Seykura snarled and made move to follow, when the powerful youkai reached her as well. Within minutes, Sesshomaru materialized before her, his face hard to read. Her beast snarled at him, remembering all to well the words of Naraku. He had claimed another, had given up on her and marked another. Her growls were answered by his louder ones. He flared his youkai, demanding that she submit to him. Her beast receded, not wishing to fight the male before her. Locking it tightly back within its cage, Seykura returned to her weakened state, with her powers being sealed behind the pendant. She gave him a cold look, before turning to the miko. She helped Kagome sit up, covering her body with her own to hide her nudity from the male. Somehow, she just knew this little human would not like the thought of another seeing her nude form. She picked up the miko, ignoring the pain that racked through her body. Her stomach was still wounded from Naraku's tentacle.

"Seykura." Sesshomaru started, not knowing exactly what to say. He knew that she knew. He knew that she could clearly see the fresh mark on his neck, and knew that she could feel the absence of his mark on her. She looked up at him, her Lavender eyes bring back the memories of that day when he had claimed her.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She noticed the way he seemed to stiffen at the use of his honorific, yet he said nothing. He turned, and began walking. She followed him dutifully, her mind wandering to thoughts of him. How long had she been sealed? Is that why he replaced her? Because she had been sealed so long? She was foolish to think that she was anything to him but a female to rut with. A light growl worked itself into her throat, causing said male to turn slightly and look at her. She made no move to explain herself, instead focusing her gaze on the human in her arms. True, this woman was a miko, though she could tell she was not a trained one. Her beast still called to spill the blood of mikos, yet it seemed to take a liking to this one. The miko had said she would free her from the pendant, and had then even protected her from a cruel fate, taking it unto herself. She owed the miko, a debt her beast would pay with no hesitation. She heard the miko whimper slightly in her unconscious state. Leaning down, she nuzzled the miko's cheek, letting out a soft growl that sounded more like a purr.

Upon hearing the purring youkai behind him, Sesshomaru stopped. He glanced back and nearly growled at the sight of _**his**_ Seykura nuzzling that human. His beast snarled viciously, wishing to mark his territory, yet he held it at bay.

'She no longer belongs to this Sesshomaru.' He reasoned with his beast, though not truly believing his words.

'She does belong to _**this**_Sesshomaru!' His beast snared back before settling in the depths of his mind once more. Satisfied that he had control once more, he began walking again. It was not long before the stench of his hanyou brother filled his senses. The red clad Inuyasha burst from the tree line, the worry and fear etched on his features. Upon seeing his brother, the features took more of an enraged look.

Sensing the hanyou's approach, Seykura turned to Sesshomaru.

"I will bathe and clean the Miko." She then raced off into the distance.. Though she did not know how, but had she felt Kagome's fear through her subconscious at the thought of Inuyasha seeing her as such. Seykura's insistence on taking care of the miko disturbed Sesshomaru greatly. He, however, had no time to think on that as his brother came crashing through the woods.

"Where is she! I smell her on you! I smell her blood!" Inuyasha snarled angrily, drawing his father's fang against his brother. Inside Inuyasha was frantic, the smell of Kagome's blood permeating the area, making his heart race in fear.

"The miko is safe. She is bathing." Sesshomaru stated. He saw the hanyou relax slightly, before sniffing lightly. He could clearly smell Kagome, but he could smell more things as well. Mainly, the scent of Naraku's arousal. He lowered his gaze, not wishing to ask his brother his next question.

"Sesshomaru, is she," He paused for a moment, trying to figure how to word his question. "Is she still…" When no words came to him, he looked pleadingly up at his brother. "Did he force himself upon her?" He asked in a mere whisper. Sesshomaru remained still for a moment. Now that he thought of it, he did smell the foul Hanyou all over her.

"Yes, however no essence was spilled." He watched as Inuyasha's knees hit the ground, his breathing seeming to have stopped. His eyes were large, and his mouth slight agape.

"I couldn't… I failed… I couldn't protect her." His voice was thick with pain, with self loathing. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of unease. What if Naraku had done this to Seykura. At the mere thought of that filthy hanyou daring to lay a hand on what was his, he felt his beast rage against his cage, a light growl coming through. Inuyasha was to wrapped up in his pain to acknowledge the growl from his brother. He did not even notice the arrival of Sango and Miroku, holding the sleeping Shippou. He did not even hear his brother address the demon slayer.

"The miko needs your assistance. She bathes in the spring to the east." Sango nodded, gathering Kagome's bathing supplies and clothes before making her way to the river.

Seykura removed the miko's clothes, and her own before wading into the steaming water. The touch of the water against the miko's skin caused her to wake.

"Easy miko, you are safe." Seykura whispered. Kagome nodded before making a move to stand. Seykura reluctantly let her go, her beast still not liking the pale color of the miko's skin. She looked around her, looking for a plant that Sesshomaru had often used when she was injured while sparring. Finding the plump little leaf, she turned to the miko. She placed the plant on the edge of the water before grabbing the remains of the miko's clothing. Dipping it into the water, she rinsed the blood and dirt from it. Carefully, she took the plant, and squeezed and oozing liquid from it. She grimaced at the smell, yet continued on. She turned to the Miko who watched her with curiosity.

"Relax Miko, this will hurt." She began scrubbing the wounds on the miko's body caused by Naraku. Kagome bit her lip, a small hiss escaping as she scrubbed the wounds around her breast. The pain was too fresh to even think about blushing. Seykura heard soft footsteps and turned to the intruder.

"Will you help me, Taijia. I need to dress the close the miko's wounds. I will need you to hold her down." Sango nodded, slightly surprised to see the miko slaying youkai helping her dear sister. She removed her clothes, and slipped into the water to join the others. She moved to grasp Kagome, who she noticed was pale. Seeing the wound on her breast, the severity of the situation dawned on Sango. Kagome felt Sango shiver and knew that Sango knew what happened. She let small tears fall from her grasp as Sango whispered comfortingly in her ear. Seykura felt a twinge of guilt pool in her heart at the heart wrenching sobs that came from the tiny miko. If she had not interfered, she would not have been hurt. She reached up, to the now clean wound, and let a small amount of poison drip from her claws. Kagome cried out at the sudden pain, yet Sango held her firm. The painful cries of the young woman made both women wince. Tears pooled in Sango's eyes, hating to see Kagome in such pain. Even Seykura could do nothing to help the flow of despair at the miko's pain. Still, she allowed her poison to close the skin, and kill the bacteria that lingered. Soon, Kagome relaxed, her body weak from tensing and crying. With the help of the two females, she cleaned the rest of her body before exiting the water. She was quickly dressed in clean clothes.

Inuyasha's ears could hear every cry of pain from Kagome, his ears flattening in guilt. This was all his fault. His heart was heavy, and his mind numb with pain. When the crying stopped, Inuyasha felt a little better. He waited patiently with his brother and Miroku for the women to return. His hatred for Naraku grew ten fold, and a fire entered his eyes that had not been there before. He would make sure that Naraku died, no matter what it cost him, Naraku would die for hurting Kagome.

* * *

A solemn oath by Inuyasha neh? And could it be... is Sesshomaru jealous of our little miko? Please review! Even if its to tell me how bad it is, I value everyone's opinion!

K.Kathleen.

P.S. I have no beta yet, so ignore the spelling/grammer errors ok? Or kindly point them out to me, and I shall fix them!


	6. Chapter 5

A Miko and a Demon

Chapter 5: Joy of a Mother, Warmth of a Hug

Hello my pretty little readers. Here is chapter 5, which I promise is not as dark as the others :) Enjoy!

* * *

The women walked back to others, silence among them. Sango, who helped Kagome walk, was watching the youkai in front of her in curiosity. The self proclaimed miko slayer had helped her sister, perhaps even saved her life. She took the time to analyze the demon. She was a rare and exotic beauty, even for a youkai. She looked to be the female version of Sesshomaru with the icy silver hair that fell to her claves. Her skin was the same smoothe pale complexion as him as well, only broken by the purple stripes instead of the Magenta belonging to Sesshomaru. The only big difference was that the striking golden eyes were replaced with the enchanting lavender. She was tall, though not nearly as tall as Sesshomaru, and her body was as well endowed as any other female youkai they had come across. Though she appeared very much a woman, Sango still saw the child like quirks about her, from her curiosity, to her lack of control over her emotions. Even now, Sango could sense _something_ coming from Seykura whenever she glanced at Kagome, what that was, however, she was unsure of. They approached the small group where Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Sesshomaru eagerly awaited their return. Before Kagome could full step away from Sango, a ball of fur was launched into her arms.

"Kagome!" The fluff cried out, snuggling deep into her warmth. Kagome smiled weakly, and hugged the kit closer, wincing when he came in contact with the wounds on her breast. Sensing the miko's discomfort, Seykura could not help the slight growl that spilled from her lips, startling Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Shippou was to wrapped up in having his Kagome back that he did not notice. Sesshomaru watched in growing irritation as Seykura battled with her instincts. He watched as Seykura gently plucked the fluff ball out of the mikos grasp, and held it in front of her face.

"Easy Kitsune, or you will hurt her further." Shippou ceased his struggles and turned a teary eyed look up to Seykura.

"Kagome is hurt?" He sniffled, his body curling up into a little ball in her grasp. Seykura gave an exasperated sigh.

"Are you blind kit? If you must be near the miko, then do so gently." She placed Shippou on the ground, and feigned an air of disinterest. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, disliking her avid interest in the miko's welfare. That was his brother's job, not hers. Without knowing it, he bared his teeth at Seykura, who regarded him coolly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice was quiet, his eyes downcast. Kagome turned to him, after staring intently at Seykura. Her gaze softened, and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about me im ok." Her voice was gentle and calm, soothing Inuyasha almost instantly. Little did she know that she also soothed Seykura, whose beast seemed to reveal in the gentle voice of the miko. Sesshomaru took notice of this as well, and held back a growl.

"Seykura." He stated, his voice colder than usual. She turned to him, her face curious at his icy tone. He turned, and began walking away. Seykura knew that he intended for her to follow, but she felt a sudden sadness at leaving the miko. She turned her gaze to Kagome, letting it linger slightly. Sesshomaru noticed this, and growled low in his throat. Seykura heard the growl, and hastened to follow him. She turned once more to the miko, and gave her a dazzaling smile.

"Till we meet again Kagome-chan!" She ignored the stunned faces of the group staring at her, and concentrated on the smile Kagome was giving her. Kagome waved her arm happily, a small feeling of joy creeping into her heart. She decided that she was glad Seykura would be her friend. It was not until later that she remembered that she had forgotten to remove Seykura's pendant.

Seykura followed Sesshomaru quietly, her mind thinking of returning home. Would her mother miss her? How fared her father? Thinking of her father brought back the memory of what Naraku had said about her lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked hesitantly. When she saw him slightly turn, gazing at her she continued, not noticing the slight frown marring his face. "Naraku told me that the Lord InuTaisho was defeated. Is this true?" Although she knew what his answer would be, she felt that she needed to hear it from his own lips.

"Yes." Seykura lowered her head, hiding the tears that threatened to spill. She would not let them fall, but still it hurt none the less. Sesshomaru scented her tears, yet did nothing to console her. Though his beast was not as calm about the tears as he.

'Console her you idiot. Our mate is unhappy.'

'She is not this Sesshomaru's mate.'

'She belongs to us.'

'She does not. Akira is to be this Sesshomaru's mate.'

'She is not worthy.'

'She will bear strong pups.'

'Seykura will bear stronger ones.'

'Seykura is still a pup.'

'So you will let the miko take her?' His beast taunted. Sesshomaru snarled at his beast, startling Seykura. Thinking that he was angry with her for crying, she hastily dried her eyes and hid her gaze from him. Deciding to change the subject, she decided to ask about her family.

"How fares my family Sesshomaru-sama?" Her cringed at how meek her voice sounded, yet did nothing to strengthen it. Sesshomaru frowned for what seemed the hundredth time since he had been in her presence. Why did she insist on using his honorific? She never had before. Perhaps she was upset with him, that he was no longer her intended? He cleared his mind from that thought, for he would address it later.

"They are well. Your mother has birthed a new litter." He stated as he walked, his voice not nearly as cold as it had been before. Seykura wondered how her mother had reacted to Sesshomaru taking another as his intended. She knew that her mother was prideful, and probably reacted as though it were a personal attack. She desired to ask him who his new intended was, yet a part of her did not want to know. She kept her silence, thinking instead of this new litter of her mother's. She was brought from her thoughts when Sesshomaru suddenly stopped.

"This Sesshomaru suggests we hasten the pace." With that he pulled her to him, and formed his youkai beneath him. Within seconds, they were lifted off the ground and flying through the air. Seykura said nothing, and tried to steer her thoughts away from the iron like grip of the youkai beside her.

She watched the silver inu with a cold calculating eye. She knew the older youkai was angry, she could practicly taste the rage that was directed at her. It was justified, of course, as the older youkai viewed her as a thief. In a way, she was. She had taken Sesshomaru from her daughter. Hiriomi was not one that liked having anything taken from her, especially from her daughter. She was a stubborn, and prideful youkai. Akira knew that she needed to approach this youkai, for if anyone could stand in the way of her mating with Sesshomaru, this was the one. Bracing herself, she approached her.

"Good day Hiriomi-san." She attempted. Hiriomi turned her gaze to her, yet said nothing. After a few moments of awkward silence, Akira attempted again. "Hiriomi-san, I know how upset you must be, but…"

"You know nothing pup." Hiriomi snapped.

"I am no pup. I am Sesshomaru-sama's intended, and I deserve more respect!" Akira shouted, her irritation lashing out. She tried to be peaceful with this woman, but peace was proving to be useless. She winced as the anger was released from Hiriomi as if it stung her.

"A position you stole from my daughter Akira, remember this! You were _not_ his first choice! Forever shall you be **second** to my daughter!" Akira, angered beyond words by the audacity of the inu before could not stop as her hand shot out, slapping the older inu harshly across the face.

"Akira." Akira froze, hearing the voice of her lord. She turned to him, catching his eyes. He released his youkai, effectively suffocating their senses. He turned to Hiriomi, his eyes calculating. As was right, he should punish Hiriomi for the words against his intended.

"Hiriomi you dare insult this Sesshomaru's intended?" His eyes narrowed, and his voice was cold and unforgiving. To her credit, Hiriomi did not flinch, but turned her gaze away from him. It was then she caught the scent. Her eyes snapped back to him, as did Akira's. From behind him, Seykura stepped out, her eyes shining brightly at her mother.

"Mother…" She whispered. Without a seconds hesitation, Seykura leaped towards her mother, who hastily took her daughter into her arms. Sesshomaru watched irritably as he was ignored as the two women cried softly together. He felt a presence at his side, and turned his gaze to Akira, who was also looking at the crying pair. It was then he was able to make a mental comparison of Akira and Seykura. They were opposites in appearance. Akira was a rare Golden Inu, her skin kissed by the sun itself. Her hair fell in lengthy golden waves down her back, and her eyes the same gilded color he was gifted with. The only color was the pale pink stripes that covered her body, much like his own dark magenta ones. Even the rivers of pink silk of the kimono she wore gave her an exotic beauty that he found himself attracted to. Perhaps he had made the right choice. His gaze then drifted to the silver inu, and found his beast riveted by the sight. She was kneeling on her knees, her nose touching the young pups of her mother, scenting them. Immediately his beast purred at the thought of her doing that to their pups. He narrowed his eyes, and turned away from the sight. He walked a few steps, before turning to Akira.

"Akira, come." Seykura looked up just in time to watch the golden inu follow Sesshomaru, leaving her with her mother. She nearly growled at the sight, but forced it back. If Sesshomaru wanted her, then who was she to challenge her lord's decision? An image of the miko flashed before her mind, and her features softened.

'Yes, that is where I must go. My lord has no need of me here.' She stood, and followed her mother to their home.

They traveled back to Kaede's village, words between the group rare. Shippou had avoided touching Kagome, for fear of harming her, despite her insistence that she was fine. Words between Inuyasha and Kagome, however, were non existent. Try as she might to get him to speak, he held his silence. When they neared the village, Sango and Miroku noticed Inuyasha's unease. Deciding that they would give them the time they needed, they scooped up Shippou and flew off into the distance before Inuyasha or Kagome could object. Silence was met for many moments, neither knowing what to do. Inuyasha took in Kagome's scent, wincing when he could smell the change in her. She was no longer untouched. It was then that his cold façade broke. Before she even knew what was happening, he pulled her into his arms. Surprised by his move, she stiffened. She calmed instantly when she felt his tense body against hers.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome forgive me! I failed to protect you, and Naraku… he… damnit!" He held her tighter, taking in her scent. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, less she see the pain and tears that threatened to fall. He felt her fall against his chest, he felt the drops of tears against his neck.

"Inuyasha stop!" She cried, startling him. "Please it was not your fault! He attacked Seykura! I could not, I would not let him harm her! Inuyasha please stop blaming yourself!" He felt her hands grip at the front of his haori, pulling him tighter to her. He felt her body shake in his grasp, and he relaxed into her. He nuzzled her neck, letting her cry against him.

"Kagome…" They sat like that for many long moments, letting her cry out her pain while he held her close, protecting her. Soon, her quiet sobs turned into slight sniffles, before they too were gone. Inuyasha sat, holding Kagome to him as time passed by.

* * *

Aww how cute! Hmm what happens next? Will Seykura leave her lord to help her favorite little miko? What about the pendant? Will Sesshomaru claim Akira? And oh no! Whats with wrong with Shippou?? Stay tuned!

K.Kathleen


	7. Chapter 6

A Miko and a Demon

Chapter 6: One Angry Hanyou, One Furious Taiyoukai

Here we are again, following the dramatic twists and turns of fate for our beloved characters (who sadly do not belong to me. Well Seykura does, mine mine mine I tell you!) Onwards with the story!

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the youkai beside him, sleeping peacefully. He had taken her last night, using his lust to slay the frustration within his mind. Despite the passion he and Akira shared that night, he had not marked her. Truth be told, the entire night he could not get that _damned _Seykura out of his mind. That, however had not been the issue. Sesshomaru's mind was far crueler. His mind had focused on Seykura AND the little miko. The thought of _his_ Seykura anywhere near the miko made his beast uneasy, thus making Sesshomaru uneasy. He turned his gaze towards the sleeping Akira. Rising, he left the chambers to bathe.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Came the cry of a young girl as Sesshomaru wandered outside. He turned to Rin as she raced towards him, laughing brightly. Following closely behind her was a familiar toad.

"Rin! Don't run after Sesshomaru-sama! Can't you tell he is busy!" He nagged, waving his little staff in the air as if to prove his point. Rin ignored the toad, as usual, choosing instead to follow her lord. Sesshomaru made no objection and continued to walk toward his destination. He came upon the clearing where he knew Hiriomi would be with her pups. As he entered, the older inu looked up at him, giving him a blank look.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it is an honor." Her voice lacked the usual warmth, and if he were not who he was, he would have winced. He choose instead, to ignore her cold demeanor, and find Seykura.

"She is not here." Hiriomi stated, glancing back to the two pups wrestling on the ground, still to young to take their humanoid form.

"Who is not here Hiriomi-san?" Rin asked, bestowing her gap toothed smile on the older inu that had always been affectionate with her. Hiriomi smiled at Rin, kneeling to be level with the young girl.

"My eldest daughter has returned." Rin clapped her hands together in front of her, smiling brightly.

"Seykura-san? The one who the music box that Sesshomaru-sama always looks at belongs to? The one that will be Rin's new Oka-saan?" Her simple question caused the two Inus to tense, adding a flow of tension into the air.

"Rin." Came Sesshomaru's voice, causing the young girl to smile and run to him. He turned away, effectively ending his visit.

"Jaken, fetch Ah-Un." Jaken squealed his compliance before running off to gather the two headed dragon.

"She said she was needed elsewhere, to protect the Shikon Miko." Sesshomaru froze at Hiriomi's words, his beast rising up in rage. She had left him, to go to that miko! A light growl escaped him, but he did not respond to her words. Instead he began walking, with Rin following close behind.

"Im hungry wench!" Came the irritated voice of the hanyou. Sango and Miroku watched through disappointed eyes as the miko turned and growled at the Hanyou before issuing a loud SIT.

"Didn't take them long to get back to normal." Came Sango's muted whispere. Miroku could only nod as the hanyou shaped hole continued to shout expletives at the miko, who in turn would order a sharp SIT every few seconds.

"Inuyasha will never learn."

"Oi Wench! Will you stop that!" He growled out. He suddenly felt a weight on his head before his face was smashed into the dirt.

"Your mannerisms, filthy hanyou, are most unbefitting of the Taisho line." Came a smooth voice. The muffled growls of the hanyou only increased under the weight of the youkai now standing on his head. Sango and Miroku watched, in shocked amusement, as the youkai began to wiggle, shoving Inuyasha's face even further into the dirt.

"Seykura-san!" Kagome waved to the youkai, forgetting instantly about the hanyou eating dirt, which he noticed.

"Kagome-chan have you missed me?" The youkai called in a sing song voice, knowing that it was driving the hanyou beneath her crazy. She snickered at him before jumping to the miko. Kagome looked at the youkai before her, barley recognizing her. She wore a red kimono with white and pink sakura blossoms designs dancing across it. Her long silver hair was kept back in a braid that she had thrown over her shoulder. She looked quite beautiful, making Kagome feel a little plain once more.

"You look quite lovely Seykura-san." Sango crushed her giant boomerang down onto the monk's head, grumbling about womanizing monks.

"Welcome back Seykura-san, is there something we can do for you?" Sango asked politely. Seykura grinned at the unconscious monk.

"Neh that's quite funny taijia. Do humans normally beat their mates?" Seykura mused, bring a blush to Sango's face.

"What do you want bitch!" Came the hanyou's irritated voice as he leapt from his crater. Kagome whirled on him, hands on her hips.

"You are so rude Inuyasha!" She growled out, bringing a smirk to Seykura's face. He turned from her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Feh." Kagome threw the spoon she had been using to cook the ramen at Inuyasha, hitting him deftly on the head.

"Oi! What was that for wench!" He shouted out, glaring at her. Kagome glared back just as fiercely.

"For being so rude!"

"I aint being rude you wench!"

"My name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! Not wench!"

"I'll call you wench if I want to!"

"Your such a jerk Inuyasha!"

"Just shut up and make the ramen wench!"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha once again found himself face planted into the dirt.

"What was that for stupid!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome whirled around, and resumed cooking the ramen while the camp watched on in silence. This was a normal occurrence, so Sango and Miroku, who had awoken during the fight, returned to what they had been doing. Shippou snickered at Inuyasha before jumping onto Sango's shoulder.

"That was amusing." Kagome blushed lightly at Seykura, having forgotten that the youkai was even there.

"Sorry that you had to see that Seykura-san." She whispered lightly. Seykura winked at Inuyasha, who was trying to crawl out of his hole, all while mumbling under his breath. Kagome picked up the bowls, and began filling them with Ramen. The others congregated around her, getting there food. She handed one to Seykura, who sniffed it. She then brought a bowl over to the scowling Inuyasha, putting it down for him. He grumbled, but ate his food anyways. Kagome shrugged before returning to her own bowl.

"So how can I be of service to you Seykura-san." Kagome asked, settling herself down in front of the fire. Seykura forgot the odd food in front of her, turning her lavender gaze upon the miko.

"I have decided, little miko, to join you and your pack to destroy Naraku." She stated simply, frowning as Inuyasha wolfed his food down, without caring to use manners. Apparently this was a usual occurrence, since the others seemed not to be bothered by his lack of manners.

"Join us?" Sango asked, staring at the youkai in confusion. Seykura nodded at her, ignoring the muted growls from Inuyasha, who conviently had a noodle hanging from his mouth.

"No way bitch!"

"The choice is the Miko's. Not yours you overgrown whelp." Seykura answered, flicking her wrist as if dismissing the hanyou.

"Seykura-san, what about Sesshomaru-sama? He is after Naraku as well, why do you wish to join us and not him?" Seykura turned her gaze to the miko, softening her features to smile gently at her.

"That is Sesshomaru-sama's mate's job. Not mine." She answered quietly, again waving her hand as if to dismiss the notion that she would join Sesshomaru. "Besides," She continued, "it is you, Kagome-chan, who I owe my life to." She folded her arms over her chest, and lifted her nose into the air. "And if I did not go, who is going to protect you Kagome-chan? Certainly not this brash hanyou. It's a miracle your still alive at all!"

"What did you say bitch!" Inuyasha stood angrily, his bowl of ramen long since emptied. Before he could do anything, he watched as Seykura dainty sniffed the air, only to stiffen. Following her lead, the hanyou sniffed the air. It was a few moments before the scent of his brother wafted past him. He growled low.

"See what you did! You brought the prick here!"

"I didn't bring him!" Seykura defended, growling at the hanyou irritably.

"Feh, what do you want Sesshomaru!" He snarled. Sesshomaru walked into the clearning, yet paid the hanyou no mind. His eyes instantly focused on Seykura. She was standing next to the miko, her body rigid. He growled low, addressing her tensely.

'Why have you left?' His growl asked.

'Why should I have stayed?' She answered back. Inuyasha watched the exchange in sudden interest.

'You are mine.' He answered simply. He saw a dark glint appear in her normally light eyes, and a slight tense of the lip as if the keep herself from snarling at him.

'Akira is. I belong to you no longer.' Her answering growl was harsh, yet strong. That one sentence sent his beast into shock. Inuyasha finally understood the situation, and grinned.

"You heard the lady Sesshomaru, back off. She's part of my pack now." He said smugly, as if he had not been actively denying her desire to join. Sesshomaru's eyes flared red, and he turned his gaze upon his hated half brother.

"You **dare** challenge my claim hanyou?" He snarled. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou drew back in fear. They had never seen Sesshomaru look as feral as he did at that moment. Well besides the time he had transformed in his father's grave after Kagome gave the heirloom sword to Inuyasha. But only Kagome had seen that.

"What claim? I can smell the other woman's scent on you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha knew he was treading on dangerous ground here. His brother was close to transforming in his rage, yet he could not pass this opportunity up. Seykura watched with avid interest as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru squared off. She was a little surprised at Sesshomaru's claim over her, and felt a small twinge of satisfaction at Inuyasha's cocky replies.

"How dare you talk to Sesshomaru-sama like that you stupid hanyou!" Jaken's shrill voice echoed in the clearing, ignoring the glare from Sesshomaru. "If Sesshomaru-sama wants this female then he will have her!"

"Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama looks angry." Rin sauntered up behind Jaken, grinning cutely.

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama is angry you brat! That stupid halfbreed is…" Before he could answer, a large rock landed squarely on his head, knocking the toad out. Seykura grinned and jumped up and down.

"I have _always_ wanted to do that! He's as annoying now as he was then!" Sesshomaru paid her no mind, however, as his gaze was still on his half brother. His beast was raging within him, desiring to meet the challenge to his claim. True, he held no claim over Seykura, as he had claimed another.

'But you haven't mated her. Simply revoke the claim.' His beast reasoned. Yet Sesshomaru knew that to do that, it would have repercussions. Akira's father would not take to kindly to his replacement of her. The only way to do this would be if Seykura would challenge Akira, yet she had not the training Akira did. He knew this, yet his beast was not the civil minded being that he was. His beast viewed Seykura as his, and his alone.

"Sesshomaru get off your high horse. The bitch wants to stay here with Kagome, so back off." He stated nonchalantly. Again, the half-breed's refusal to acknowledge Seykura as his sent his beast snarling, thrashing to free himself. However that was not the only thing that upset the taiyoukai. It was the mention of the miko. His eyes snapped to her, making Kagome shiver in fear at receiving such a heated gaze from him. Sensing his gaze Seykura stepped in front of it, shielding the miko.

"My place is here, protecting the miko, Sesshomaru-sama." She challenged. He moved so quickly that no one had the time to even interfere. His grip surrounded Seykura's throat, throwing her roughly up against a tree a few meters from where she had stood.

'You deny me?' He growled lowly, so that only she could hear. Her lavender gaze locked with his now golden one. Despite the fact that she could nearly feel the flow of anger from him, he looked so calm, as if her answer mattered little to him. But she knew he would not ask something that he did not care to know. Still a child at heart, Seykura did not have as much control over her emotions.

'I would never.' She growled back while leaning forward to gently, nuzzling his chin gently. Only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew what this symbolized. She was submitting to him as her superior. Sesshomaru nearly shivered at the feel of her on his skin, and the slight purring sound she was making. 'However, Sesshomaru-sama, you have denied me.' With that, the nuzzling stopped and she turned her gaze from him. Sesshomaru, for once in his life, felt truly cold.

* * *

Ok writing Kagome Inuyasha fights are fun. Made me giggle. So please review. It would really mean a lot to me. Please oh please? Im getting a little discouraged :( 


	8. Chapter 7

A Miko and a Demon

Chapter 7: Confrontation with a Taiyoukai

Hello all! here is chapter 7!

A/N: SPECIAL THANKS TO...

**Mira Inazuma:** I will definately take that into consideration. Its good to have such sharp readers!

**Amori Kuwabara:** Thanks for the encouragement! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Sango whispered to Kagome and Miroku.

"Naraku said she was his former intended." Kagome responded, trying to keep her voice low.

"If that's the case, then he must have marked her as his intended, but then she was sealed. He must have marked another, which removes his claim on her." Shippou added wisely.

"Sesshomaru-sama is so lucky." Whispered Miroku, rather dreamily. Sango glared at him, a noticeable twitch in her brow at the hoshi's antics.

'It matters little to this Sesshomaru. You can not stay with the halfbreed.' His growl was a little harsher than he had intended it to sound, and he felt the youkai stiffen. He removed his arm from her throat and took a step back. To an outsider, they were a picturesque couple. The soft wind blew their silver hair gently, and the silver and red kimonos contrasted. The leaves of the tree fell over them, almost shielding them. Kagome thought that at that moment, Sesshomaru appeared almost human. Perhaps not human in appearance, but human emotionally. Perhaps Sesshomaru had a heart after all, and Seykura clearly held it. But like a good little woman, Kagome kept silent on her observations. The thought that Sesshomaru loved Seykura made her feel odd. She could not place if it was a good odd, or bad. She focused her thoughts elsewhere.

'Sesshomaru-sama, I stay with the miko.' He regardered her for a moment before speaking in his actual voice.

"Why?" Seykura looked at the others, not wanting to have her thoughts portrayed to them.

'The fate she took was meant for me. But she protected me, thus making that hanyou turn to her. I owe her more than I can express.' Sesshomaru had never felt an emotion quite like the one that settled over him. He knew what had happened to the miko, he could smell it. Her virginity had been taken, painfully, by Naraku. The thought that Naraku had _meant_ to do that to his Seykura, and that the little miko had protected her made him look at her in a new light. The feeling pooled in his chest, making him almost feel pain, or nauseous. It was then her turned his sideways gaze to the miko, who seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at them. 

Kagome felt his eyes on her, making her shiver at the intensity. She felt his eyes burning through her, so she turned to glance at him. Their eyes locked, and Kagome felt stuck. It was at that moment that she seemed to come to an understanding. He knew, knew what transpired in the castle of Naraku. She was not quite sure how he knew, but he did. The look he gave her was one of pained respect, and something else she could not read. At the same time, Sesshomaru was experiencing his own surprising thoughts. The miko was strong, something he had never really noticed before. Sure, her miko powers were immense yet untrained, but that is not the strength he refered to. This little miko has already taken in a love for the youkai that had been his intended. What version of love that may be, he was not sure. But for the first time since his encounter with the miko and Seykura, his beast did not feel quite as uneasy. Instead, it seemed to become anxious, impatient. Of what, he knew not. 

"Oi! Stop looking at her bastard!" Inuyasha called, stepping in front of his brother's gaze. Seeing the gaze his brother was casting at Kagome made Inuyasha feel threatened. Something inside him stirred, as if rising to a challenge. Kagome was his. His to protect, his to control, his to care for. He gripped the hilt of his father's fang, growling lightly. A small touch at his arm brought his gaze to his miko.

"Inuyasha." She said his name softly, gazing up at him with her reassuring eyes. The feeling within him lessened, and he felt himself relax in her presence. He sniffed lightly, letting her scent surround him. 

She watched the whole situation with interest, then irritation. Seykurhad not beenbothered when Sesshomaru turned his gaze upon the miko, or when the miko looked to him. However, when the scene between the miko and the hanyou happened, she could not help but feel irritation lapping at her senses. She stifled a growl, looking instead at her claws, appearing in all appearances to be bored. Her eyes snapped up as Sesshomaru turned his back to her, and began walking away. 

"Returning to Akira, Sesshomaru-sama?" She knew it was not her place to say, but the bitterness of his choice made her braver than she should have been. He stopped, and gave her a sideways glance.

"I go for Naraku." With that said, he continued walking ahead, only sparing a small glance at the miko, who was watching him intently. He relayed a silent message, knowing that one as sensitive as she would know.

'Protect her.' Kagome nodded lightly, not sure if what she felt was real or not. That Taiyoukai was more complex than she thought.

The group stayed silent for many long moments after Sesshomaru left. No one seemed to want to remark on what had just transpired. Decideding that they would get nowhere by just standing there gaping at the spot Sesshomaru had stood, they began to ready their camp to move out.

He was furious. Absolutely positively furious at this new twist of events. Not only had he failed in hurting Inuyasha, he had also failed to hurt Sesshomaru. Knowing now what he had intended to do to his little bitch, Sesshomaru would come at him with pure malice coursing through his youkai blood. Naraku needed a plan, and fast.

"Kagura, take Kohaku and bring me Kikyo." An evil plan began to surface, and Naraku could on smile at the entertainment that would be sure to come of this. 

Four days have past. Four full days, and still they have not come across Naraku, or any sign of his whereabouts. Not to mention, treaveling with Seykura had caused much distraction. She was pleasant to be around, but it was humourous to see Seykura and Shippou pulling pranks on poor Inuyasha. Eventhough she was significantly older than shippou, and probably the rest of them, she still seemed to be that carefree girl stuck on the edge of womanhood. Sometimes she would be grinning mischievously with the kit, othertimes she would be gazing to the west, an unreadable expression adorning her pretty face. Whatever it was that Seykura represented, they had not know they had been missing it from their group until she came. Despite his harsh words and angry temper, Inuyasha enjoyed the inu's company. Late at night, when the humans would sleep, Inuyasha could speak to her of youkai things that he otherwise would have been to embarrassed to ask. It had all started when Seykura asked about his mate.

_Flashback_

"_Inuyasha, do you intend to mark Kagome?" This had been bothering Seykura for a while now. She could not answer why it bothered her, but the thought of Inuyasha marking Kagome left an unusual feeling in her mind. She watched his face color, and he turned an angry glare to her direction._

"_Keh. What makes you think im going to mark her?" He bit out quietly, making sure the others were asleep. Seykura looked to the miko, who she could tell was sleeping soundly. They all were, except the kit. But she did not need to state that._

"_Your actions proclaim her to be your own. However she wears no mark You court her, yet do not take her."_

"_I aint courting her!"  
_

"_Of course you are Inuyasha. I may have been a child when young, but you forget, I had been courted by Sesshomaru. I know very well the courting rituals." There was a long pause, only the crackling of the fire and the light snores of their companions could be heard. Seykura had all but given up on any further conversation when his quiet whisper reached her ears._

"_I do not know what the courtship rituals are. I know very little of youkai customs." He admitted, ears flattening in shame. Seykura looked at him for a moment, then grinned widely._

"_I can teach you! Technically, in my mind, I learned them recently, even if in reality it was over 200 years." She reached over and hit him lightly over the back._

_End of Flashback _

Sesshomaru frowned when he smelt the air, noticing the happiness that practically radiated off the little group ahead of him in waves. Why would Seykura be so happy with such a group? Consisting of Ningen and a hanyou? He had left Rin and Jaken back a ways, resting. The pace the hanyou kept was rather grueling, he could clearly scent the exhaustion on them. Deciding to get a glimpse of the group, Sesshomaru took to the air, being careful of keeping downwind of the group, and masking his presence. Before he could reach the group, a light scent of Lavender reached his nose. Looking across the way, he easily spotted the miko walking away from the group. Curious, he decided to follow. She walked towards the stream they had camped near and found a seat near the water. Takeing off her shoes and socks, she dipped her feet into the water. He felt a heavy depression settle over the little miko. Soon, the scent of tears wafted to him, followed by light noises as the girl cried.

"Mom will be so disappointed…" Her voice was barley above a whisper, and if he had not been listening so closely, he would not have heard it at all. A noise to his left signified another's presence. He watched as the other miko, the undead on that his brother obsessed over stood on the other side of the small stream. Startled, Kagome stared up at the miko, feeling embarrassed by the tears streaming down her face.

"Kikyo-sama…"

"Naraku is not a man. He holds no honor. What happened to you does not define you. Do not let it, or our soul will darken, giving way to despair. A tainted miko can not purify the jewel." Her voice was cold, yet held an underlying sense of warmth that Kagome did not think possible. The miko walked across the steam, her body being lifted by the soul stealers so she did not fall beneath the water. The miko stood beside Kagome, her face impassive.

"Know that your pure, Kagome. Know that you are safe from any manipulation of Naraku. You are stronger than that." Without making eye contact, Kikyo began to walk again, heading away from the camp. It took only moments for the miko to disappear. Almost instant a red clad figure jumped through the trees, a name falling from his lips.

"Kikyo!" His eyes darted franticly around the area. He could still smell Kikyo in the clearing. It was then his eyes landed on Kagome. She was looking down, her bangs hanging over her eyes. Despite that, he could see the tears down her cheek, and scent the saltiness on the air. He stood for many moments, the wind blowing through his ivory locks. 

"Kagome."

Sesshomaru turned from them, thinking this to be a moment not worth his attention. Though the presence of the undead miko had bothered him. She confirmed his suspicions on what had the little miko down.

'So, Naraku has damaged her greatly. The hanyou will pay dearly.' Years from now, he would understand why he made such a promise to one that seemed so insignificant. For now, he walked back towards his pack, putting thoughts of the miko to the back of his mind.

* * *

This chappie is done! sorry it took me so long, got to a little writers block. Meh well whatever. Chapter 8 on the way! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 8

A Miko and a Demon

Chapter 8: The Annoyance of Lust

Well hello everyone! I would like to say a special thanks to my new reader!

**Melantao**: I am blissfully glad I could bring such confusion to you! It is my intent, afterall! Everyone, be sure to check out the fics written by Melantao, im sure you wont be disappointed!

Now enough babbling by me, since im not the one you wish to read about! On with the story!

* * *

He shifted through the bushes quietly, trying his best to stay undetected. He looked up to the trees, where another form could be seen climbing effortlessly through the trees. He grinned an evil grin that would have made Naraku proud. His little hands gripped around the vines they had cut to use as rope. It was almost time. The feline-like from settled on a branch just above a sleeping figure in red. They had a particularly nasty fight today, and the poor hanyou had exhausted himself in the fight. Placing a bucket down, he watched as the form turned and looked at him, the golden eyes casting an eerie glow in the might. That was the sign. He yanked on the rope, which had been convieniently tied around the hanyou's foot. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he felt his body pulled forward along the branch. He opened his mouth to shout, crude words no doubt, but found himself gargling. At that moment, Seykura had dumped a pale of icy water onto him, drenching the hanyou. Seykura jumped from the tree before Inuyasha could grab at her, dropping the bucket in the process. Inuyasha jumped up, only to have the bucket fall onto his head.

Seykura reached out, grasping Shippou who was huddled on the ground laughing. They raced to the other side of the camp, trying to hide from the furious hanyou, who looked quite comical with a bucket over his sopping white locks. 

"That was awesome!" Shippou whispered, grinning madly.

"He didn't even _sense_ me!" Seykura whispered back, watching from the trees as the hanyou growled and threw the bucket into the distance. The two slunk back further into the trees as they watched hanyou shake out the water.

"GET OUT HERE RUNT! I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Shippou made an indignant snort, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He always blames me first! As If I could do the whole thing by myself!" Seykura snickered before lunging out of the branches, narrowly avoiding the hanyou's claws.

"Easy Inuyasha, you might drip all over Sango!" Inuyasha glared at the laughing youkai that pranced forever just out of his reach.

"Get back here bitch! And hand over the fucking runt!" He yelled out, waking his sleeping companions below.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" Inuyasha, who had been in mid leap, crashed to the ground at Kagome's feet. She glared at him, irritated that he had woken her. His gaze locked with hers, and his previous growls ceased instantly. She was sitting up, her hair messy from sleep, her skin flushed in her sudden waking, her eyes narrowed. To him, she had never looked so enticing. Seykura scented the change in the hanyou's scent, and growled low. With a graceful leap, her and Shippou landed directly on the hanyou's head, effectively cutting off his gaze with the miko.

"Forgive us Kagome-chan, we had not meant to wake you. We were just playing with baka-yasha. Isn't that right puppy-chan?" Seykura looked down at the muffled form beneath her smirking. Her eyes then concentrated on Kagome, and grinned at her. Kagome blushed at the intense gaze of the inuyokai, turning her gaze the form which was currently emitting muffled growls from beneath the youkai. Deciding that he intention had been a success, Seykura leapt off the hanyou, landing in the branches above Kagome. Shippou leapt from her arms and snuggled in with Kagome. Inuyasha stood, and glared at them before stomping off back to his tree.

"Shippou-chan, what did you do?" Kagome scolded lightly. The kitsune looked up at her with big bright eyes, trying to appear as innocently cute as possible. Kagome was not buying it. "Tomorrow, you will apologize to Inuyasha ok?" Shippou grumbled under his breath about stupid hanyous before situating himself around Kagome's body. Sango and Miroku watched the scene, not really sure what to make of it. the group had been happy, that was a definite. However there was an unusual tension. Inuyasha seemed to get along with Seykura, but when Kagome was involved, it appeared different. Sango looked to Miroku, a silent question in her gaze. He shrugged his shoulders before settling himself back down to sleep. Sango followed his example, and curled up with Kiarra. 

The morning came swiftly for the little group, and the loud shouts of the hanyou brought them all from their blissful dreams. Kagome stood, stretching lightly before beginning her morning routine of cooking breakfast. With a stern look from Kagome, Shippou gulped and shuffled his little body towards Inuyasha. The hanyou growled lightly at him, still irritated from the night.

"Im sorry for pulling a prank on you Inuyasha." He mumbled grumpily, shooting a scathing look to Seykura who lounged mockingly in her tree. She winked at him lightly before turning her gaze away innocently. His gaze was drawn back to Inuyasha, who simply mumbled something before nodding. 

The rest of the morning drifted on with no further events. The food was eaten, the dishes cleaned, and the supplies packed away before heading out. The group walked onwards, happy chatter drifting throughout the group. It was how their days had become, happy, filled with nothing but the bondings of a pack. It wasn't until the sun had past the middle of sky, signifying it as past noon when the air became more tense. As they walked along a well worn path, they came across bodies. The first body they past, they inspected quickly, the smell and appearance marking it as having been dead for days. When they continued on, however the bodies became more numerous.

"What do you think is going on?"

"Mantis youkai." Inuyasha stated. "Shes looking for a body to house her baby in, the male must not have been sufficient." Shippou leaned towards Kagome, whispering.

"Good thing im a kid." Kagome leaned back over, whispering back.

"Good thing im female." Shippou snickered at Inuyasha and Miroku, who had lost a little bit of color.

"Mantis youkai are supposed to be beautiful, right Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, his grin on Miroku. 

"Beautiful you say?"

"Hoshi-sama…" Sango growled out, gripping her weapon a little tighter. He smiled innocently, holding his hands up as a sign to show no ill intention.

"Baka." Seykura muttered. She tilted her head to the side, looking smugly at Inuyasha.

"Come on baka-yasha, surely a little mantis youkai is no match for you. Just barge in there, swing your little sword like a maniac, defeat the mantis so we can go on our merry little way. Before he can rise to the challenge that Seykura had so wonderfully laid before him, a gentle, yet somewhat crazed sounding voice filtered past them.

"Such a beautiful youkai, so strong, perfect!" They turned to a woman dressed in a multi layer kimono. Her hair was long, falling to the ground. The light shining off of it gave it an eerie green glow instead of the black it appeared to be. They looked, expecting her eyes to be transfixed on Inuyasha. However when they followed the youkai's gaze, they can only stare in confusion.

"Eh?" Shrieked Seykura, finding the youkai's gaze locked on her. The youkai smiled seductively, narrowing her eyes in a lustful glance.

"Inuyokai, come, be my lover." The voice was whispered, as if uttered in ones ear. Seykura felt a sudden pull on her body, startling her. The youkai was casting a spell! She clutched her ears, trying to stop the whispers the youkai was sending her way.

"Inuyasha something's wrong with Seykura!" Kagome cried out, cold fear gripping her heart. Though the fear was mixed with another emotion, one she did not have time to name. "Hurry Inuyasha!"

"Hey bitch leave her alone!" He shouted, transforming the Tessaiga. The youkai did not even cast him a glance, instead calling to the inuyoukai before her.

"Come to me, let me love you, let me pleasure you little youkai." Despite the severity of the situation, one could not find it lacking a comical note. Out of the two males present, the youkai had turned her attentions on the female. It was just Seykura's luck they would come across such a youkai. Despite the revulsion coursing through her system, she was losing strength..

'Damn! The pendant is still sealing my youkai! How could I have forgotten?' It glowed brightly against her breasts, heating her skin through the silk of her kimono. All at once, she had three different forces tearing at her conscious, causing her to cry out in pain. There was the power of the mantis youkai threatening to consume her, control her; there was the instinct for her to draw upon her own youkai power in her defense, which then fought against the power of the seal around her neck, binding her youkai.

"Seykura!" Kagome cried out. She reached behind her, grabbing an arrowing from her quiver. Quickly, she took aim. Having been distracted before, Kagome felt a tingling sensation within her soul.

"Inuyasha a jewel shard!" Inuysha smirked at Kagome's shout, and leapt at the youkai with renewed determination. In his sudden change of attitude, his mind so consumed by the thought of gathering another shard, he failed to notice the eyes of the youkai transfer from the struggling Seykura to the little miko aiming an arrow at her. 

"Little miko, beautiful little miko. Protect me and I shall bestow the pleasures of the world upon you." Kagome felt the spell hit her full, nearly knocking her back a few spaces. She felt her skin rise in warmth, a sudden feeling of heat coursing through her blood. Her gaze, however, did not seek out the Mantis who had cast the spell. Instead, they focused upon Inuyasha, closing in on the youkai. The strong arms holding the large sword rippled as he moved, engaging the mantis youkai, who seemed nimble enough to avoid his attacks. She let a small groan escape her lips as the heat spread, making her move against her will. Shippou pulled at Kagome, trying to get her to stop.

"Sango! Something is wrong with Kagome!" Sango turned to Shippou, her eyes widening lightly. Reality crashed down upon her, and she figured out what exactly the Mantis youkai was casting.

"Inuyasha it's a lust spell!" She shouted. The new severity of the situation readied the taijia into battle, throwing her large weapon through the air. So caught up in trying to consume Kagome and Seykura, the youkai did not notice the large boomerang coming at her. With a feeble yell, the youkai was split in half. The shikon jewel shard flew through the air, landing at the hanyou's feet, who stopped in confusion. The youkai had been so weak! He mentall scoffed that he had even bothered using his sword at all.

"Inuyasha…" A call to his left made him turn, his body going rigid at what he found. Kagome was stumbling towards him, a glazed, hungry look in her eye. She reached out, touching his arm lightly before falling into his arms. The heat from her skin scorched his hands. 

"Ka…Kagome? What are you doing?" He bit out meekly. He turned to the others, noticing for the first time that Seykura was not present. 

"Shit! Sango take Kagome! If Seykura was affected to I have to find her!" He thrust, rather unwillingly, Kagome's warm body into Sango's arms. Sango gently applied pressure to Kagome's neck, catching the girl as she fell unconscious. 

She ran quickly through the woods, knowing that she had scented him. His smell was exotic, strong, enticing. Though her mind knew something was off, her body acted on instinct.

He lifted his nose into the air, taking in the scents around him. Her exotic spicy scent wafted towards him. So she was seeking him? He knew what youkai la on the path ahead of him, or what youkai _had_ been there. He smirked lightly and rushed to meet his guest. 

"Sesshomaru-samaaaaaaaaa!" Squawked Jaken, his grating voice carriying after his lord. He grumbled in annoyance at being once again left with the ningen girl.

"Silly Jaken-sama. Sesshomaru-sama will come back." Rin giggled.

He came to a clearing, feeling her presence near. He grinned. She entered from the trees opposite of him, her gaze locked to his. Her body was dripping with perspiration, and her eyes seemed clouded and glazed. She approached him warily, still tense from fighting the spell.

"Sesshomar-sama." Her whisper was enticing, seductive. He felt his beast shudder in excitement, yet he pushed it down. Though he could not help but smirk at the knowledge that she had seeked _him_ out, no other. She was but a few feet away from him when she stopped. She shuddered as a powerful wave of the spell washed over her. Gripping her head tightly, the spell weakened slightly.

"What… is hap…happening to me?" She stuttered out. 

"Are you so weak that the mantis's spell can control you, Seykura?" She snarled at him, her eyes not truly showing the anger she should have felt. The confusion was stronger than any anger she could muster.

"I don't… I don't understand!" She cried, taking a few steps back from him. It was then he looked at her in a new light. She was confused, not knowing what coursed through her veins. He knew very well what lust felt like, but he was a mature youkai. She, thought mature in body, was still so many ways young in mind. True, at times in their past he had shown her little pleasures, a light caress, a smoldering kiss, a little nip at her sensitive skin. But the powers of lust were new to her then, and are still new to her now. He started to speak, but then her scent changed. It became heavy with fear, and worry.

"Kagome-chan… she was hit… must help her…" Her eyes became glazed once more, and she looked upon Sesshomaru with unbridled passion. The soul behind the gaze was unknown to Sesshomaru, and any lust that could have been generated from the heated look was lost upon him. He lusted not after a spell. With movements quick and precise, he pulled the youkai to him, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. For that one moment, he felt the stirrings of arousal begin, but soon ended as he placed his finger directly over her pressure point, rendering the youkai unconscious. 

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha jumped through the trees, landing in front of his brother and the now unconscious Seykura. "Is she ok?"

"She is well." Though reluctantly, he made a move to pass the youkai to Inuyasha, who took her lightly. IT was then he saw the little pack land beside Inuyasha, a clearly unconscious miko in their grasp. He felt an inkling of worry settle, and he wondered why she was unconscious. Shippou, seeing the taiyoukai's gaze shifted nervously.

"She was hit with the spell like Seykura, and Inuyasha knocked her out." He snuggled into the miko's breast, taking comfort in the heartbeat he heard. The sight of the kit against the miko stirred a new sense of emotion for the taiyoukai. An image of Seykura, swollen with his pumps came to mind. However, as soon as that picture came, another came with it. Standing next to his mate, was the miko, also swollen. His mind blocked the thoughts of it being his pup, though if he were honest with himself, the idea was not as disgusting as it should have been. 

* * *

Neh i bet some of you thought I was going to spice it up huh? No way! The ladies have more class than to give it up by chapter 8! Well hope you enjoyed, and please I am open to any and all reviews!

K. Kathleen


	10. Chapter 9

A Miko and a Demon

Chapter 9: The Situation We Share

Welcome All as our story continues, we find our ragtag little group facing down more than just pesky little lust spells and beautiful demons. Noooo, our little group has something much more consuming to face. The Consequences of their decisions! Stay tuned!

And I would like to give a special thanks to our newest review member,

**IEatChicken: Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I am oh so very glad you like the story? Want to know a secret? I kind of like it too! I hope to hear more from you! Your name makes me giggle. tee hee.**

Well I supposed I should let you read the story now. Here you go!

* * *

For the next two weeks, Inuyasha barely left Kagome's side. The image of the hungry, glazed look in her eyes as she approached him haunted his dreams. Now, more than ever, he began to notice subtle changes in her that made him uneasy. The way her hair looked in the morning, slightly messy from sleep. The way her skirt was just a little to short, or the way her legs seemed to be far longer than before. Even her scent, one that he had known for years now seemed different. There was a spicy mixture to it that he had not noticed before. A scent that though he himself did not know, a part of him did. His beast revealed in the scent, nearly demanding that Inuyasha stay near her, simply so he could bask in it.

The fact that Inuyasha had not left Kagome's side had not gone unnoticed. Though Kagome seemed to dislike it, inwardly it made her feel a little optimistic. In the past two weeks, he had not even mentioned Kikyo, or gotten that far off look in his eye signifying his thoughts were on the deceased miko. The way he would stare at her, though disguising it as an irritated look, made her stomach flutter and grow warm. When she would climb upon his back, his fingers would glaze her thighs more gently than before. It made the whole act, which had started out so innocently, seem more intimate. Sometimes, she would feel a delicious heat fill her stomach, a feeling she knew to be arousal. When this happened, his touch seemed harsher, stronger, almost uncontrolled. This only fueled the miko's feelings more. Thankfully, or sadly depending on how you look at it, these times were _always_ interrupted by Seykura, who would demand to rest, or insult the hanyou until his mind was off the scent, and onto her. These verbal matches between Seykura and Inuyasha seemed to get more intense as time went on. Sango, Shippou, and Miroku watched on, sometimes curiously, sometimes knowingly, and in Shippou's case in complete confusion. Despite the obvious tension, the group remained quite content in their plot in life.

During these two weeks, they group also found themselves searching for more than just jewel shards. They were searching for answers to the secret of Seykura's Pendant.

"Say Kagome-chan, do you think you could remove my pendant? Its quite bothersome."

"Leave it on her, its not like a weak wench like her could help any."

"Shut up baka-yasha your just jealous that im more powerful than you."

"Keh. As if a stupid wench like you could be more powerful."

"Inuyasha be nice. OF course I can try, but im not that good of a miko Sey-chan." Kagome interrupted the little fight, making Seykura grin and Inuyasha frown at her insisted use of a nickname for Seykura. Kagome reached out, letting her fingers touch the surprisingly warm pendant. The small oval shaped medallion was metal, with a red gem at its center. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to focus on the power lacing through the pendant. It was purple, she gathered. It reminded her of Kikyo. Where Kagome's power was pink, Kikyo and this miko's powers were purple. She delved deeper, trying to find the piece that held Seykura's powers at bay. A small flicker of essence far stronger than the rest. Before Kagome could focus on that point, the powers flared up. Kagome was thrown back not by the miko energy, but by Seykura's youkai. At the same time, an eruption of pink burst from Kagome and settled into the pendant.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out, reaching out for her body as she was tossed back. Kagome's eyes opened slowly, a little dazed.

"Are you alright Kagome-sama?" Miroku's voice was laced with worry, and a little intrigue. The pendant had stolen some of Kagome's holy powers, or that he was sure.

"I think so. I guess im not strong enough to break the seal Sey-chan."

"I do not think that is quite right Kagome-sama. The pendant is unique. Perhaps we could ask Myoga. He may know if its origin." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Oh yeah, hes a big guy, im sure we will find him no problem." Inuyasha growled sarcastically. Seykura then looked up from her spot, where she had been staring at the pendant.

"Are you alright Kagome-chan? My youkai did not harm you did it?" She asked quietly. Kagome blushed lightly, both at the tone Seykura used, as well as the fact that she was still nestled in Inuyasha's arms.

"No, it just startled me. Im sorry I could not help you Sey-chan. We should keep an eye out for Myoga-jiji, or Totousai. They could probably help us." Kagome reluctantly pulled away from Inuyasha's warmth, making he stifle a growl. He did not want her to leave his arms, but he would receive to many looks from his companions should he pull her back in.

"Alright then, lets keep moving." With that, Inuyasha began to walk away, yet still managing to stay near Kagome.

Later on that night found the young women of the group lounging comfortably in the hot spring. The day had been particularly warm, and Kagome and Sango had demanded to rest so they may bathe.

"Hey Kagome, when do you intend to return home?" Sango looked at the miko curiously, who was busy concentrating on pulling the leaves from her hair. Inuyasha had accidently thrown her from his back into a bush while arguing with Seykura.

"Soon I suppose. Im running out of Raman and god forbid I don't have Inuyasha's ninja food." She stated sarcastically. Seykura scoffed and settled into the spring with the two other women.

"I do not know why he chooses the Raman over raw meat. It makes me wonder how he can be inuyokai, even if he is a hanyou." Seykura unbraided her long hair, and dunked it underneath the warm waters.

"Im starting to realize that nearly everything Inuyasha does seems to conflict with the natural actions of inuyoukai." Sango joked, following Seykura's example and submerging her hair in the water. Kagome only shrugged and laughed lightly with the girls as their conversation drawled on. Seykura looked up and saw a small ghostly figure gliding over the tree tops. She frowned lightly, knowing that these particular demons were no threat to the living.

"Shinidamachu. Why would they be here?" Seykura asked, confusion lacing in her tone. Kagome's expression fell drastically, causing a feeling of concern to grow in her two companions.

"Perhaps we should return to camp." Sango stood from the water, and the women proceeded to dry and dress. Kagome's stayed silent during their walk back to camp, her thoughts laced with sadness, and a hint of anger. As they approached the camp, Kagome's mood only darkened when she noticed the presence of her hanyou missing.

"Where is baka-yasha?" Seykura asked, noticing the apologetic look on Miroku's face, and the irritated one on Shippou's.

"With Kikyo." Came Kagome's solemn response. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her sleeping roll. The group watched as the miko curled up in her blankets. Shippou walked over and curled under the blankets with her, hoping to bring her a little comfort in her obvious pain.

She watched through dispassionate eyes as his red form came into view. She knew that her scent would carry to him, and the sight of her Shinidamachu, getting an immediate reaction from the hanyou. She could not help the feeling of happiness spread through her body, as if it were her own. He came to stop in front of her, his amber eyes seeking her brown.

"Kikyo." He whispered out, as if afraid it he spoke to loudly she would shatter and disappear.

"Inuyasha." She looked past him, to the area from which he came. "You did not bring Kagome?" She whispered, not as surprised as she should have been. "I would have thought that after her encounter with Naraku that you would not have left my reincarnation without your protection." She watched as Inuyasha's ears flatten lightly, before looking away.

"She is safe." Kikyo made no comment at his words, only continued to stare. After a few moments, Inuyasha reached for her, placing his hand upon her shoulder.

"Kikyo, Naraku may try and hurt you as well. I don't think I could bare it if he… if he tried to…"

"Naraku will do no such thing with me Inuyasha, I am but clay and soil."

"Kikyo that is not true, you are…"

"Dead." She interrupted, though it would seem she were irritated, her voice betrayed no hint of it. "I walk this earth Inuyasha to rid the world of Naraku and the Shikon no Tama. That is all." Inuyasha's ears flattened lightly at her cold words, his gaze falling to the ground. She felt a wince of regret, yet shrugged it aside.

"Kikyo I cannot just let you…"

"Return to your pack Inuyasha, I do not need your protection." Those words stung him more than anything else she could have done. When she turned around and walked away, he felt a pain settle upon his heart. With a saddened soul, he returned to his camp, to his friends, to his Kagome. His path, however, was intercepted by a vision in white.

"Pathetic, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated, gazing at his brother lazily. Inuyasha's hands fisted beside him.

"Fuck off Sesshomaru." He bit back.

"To ignore the living, and find contentment in the undead." Inuyasha wanted angry words to spill from his mouth, he wanted rage to well up within him. Yet try as he might to call fourth this anger, none of it came. Instead he could only look away.

"What about you Sesshomaru. You are so willing to give up Seykura. Just like I can't have them both, neither can you." He saw his brother stiffen, his eyes darkening slightly. Inside Sesshomaru's mind, a battle raged.

'We will never give Seykura up.' Purred his beast.

'We already have. Akira is ours.' Sesshomaru snapped sternly, sick of arguing about this with his beast.

'She may be yours, but I want Seykura.'

'You are not in control.'

'But does he speak of Akira? Or does he speak of the miko?' The beast decided to change the subject, instead focusing on the words Inuyasha had said.

'I do not want the miko.'

'Oh? I didn't know…'

"Sesshomaru don't be an idiot." With that, Inuyasha took to the trees to make his way back to camp. Sesshomaru stood, idly wondering what his brother had meant. It was then another scent wafted through the trees. He looked towards the west, from where the figure was approaching. He turned towards his camp, and decided to await for her there.

"Akira." He stated, having long since reached his camp. Rin looked up and shyly hid behind Sesshomaru's pant leg as the youkai came into the clearing. The golden inu bowed her head, showing her respect to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama. I have come to serve you, as my station demands. As my instinct demands. As your intended, my place is with you." Her words were sincere and calm, yet there was a slight seductive sway to them. Despite the fact that she spoke words of truth, he frowned slightly. He had expected her to stay at his castle and await his return. Of course he knew it was foolish for him to ask her of such, as since it was instinct that would drive her to him. That and she knew his former intended was alive, and also knew that she was not at the palace as well. Perhaps the bitch was jealous, and had left to ensure her male. She was true to her inuyoukai instinct.

"Very well Akira." The golden inu smiled and came to stand before her lord. She nuzzled his neck under his chin, showing her willing submission to him. He was alpha, but she was his alpha female. That she would make sure of.

Inuyasha stepped back into camp, his eyes immediately searching the miko. Her back was to him, and she was huddled in her sleeping bag. His ears flattened guilty as he looked at her.

"You truly are a baka." Sango whispered to him, knowing his sensitive ears would pick up on it. He turned to her sharply, eyes narrowing.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He knew his question was dumb, especially since not only was Sango giving him a look that told him so, Miroku was as well. Sango growled lightly before stomping away from the infuriating hanyou. Once the woman was saftely on the other side of camp by Kagome, and out of earshot, Miroku placed his hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really do not know what you do to her. But then I look at you, and see the guilt written on your face." Miroku regarded him solemnly, trying to find any sign that his words had meaning. When nothing showed, Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha your breaking her." With that he walked away and joined Sango on the other side of camp.

"You know Inuyasha, the situation involving you is very similar to the one involving me." Came a gently voice from above. Inuyasha looked up, surprised to see Seykura within the branches. He jumped up to meet her, sitting across from her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused. Seykura looked towards him sadly, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

"Miroku and Sango told me of this Kikyo. Is it not true, that I am similar to this Kikyo? Though obviously your situation is outrageously unique, I am the Kikyo, and Akira-san is Kagome. Sesshomaru wants us both, but can only choose one." Inuyasha regarded her for a moment before lowering his head. He could admit, this one time to her.

"I cannot let Kikyo go. I owe her that much. She died because of me."

"If only Sesshomaru would feel that way." She whispered, half to herself.

"Hes a cold hearted bastard. But even he is having trouble letting go." With that he jumped down and walked towards Kagome. Sango glared at him, but he turned is gaze to the miko. He jumped into the tree above her to rest. All night he lay awake, even as the others turned in for sleep he lay watching her. He hearedd her utter his name in her sleep, and guild fogged his mind once again.

"Kagome, im sorry." He whispered, his unheard words carrying across the wind.

Morning came far to swiftly for the little group, each member seeming to have much on their mind. Kagome smiled sweetly at them as they cast her worried glances. She sat up, stretching before busying herself with breakfast. A soft little nudge drew her attention down to Shippou.

"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked tentatively. She smiled sadly at him before pulling him into a hug.

"Now I am Shippou-chan!" He laughed lightly along with her, glad she was smiling again.

"Beat it runt I need to talk to Kagome." Came Inuyasha's rough voice, though one as sharp as Kagome could detect the softness underneath. Shippou stuck out his tongue before trotting off to joing Seykura who was watching amusedly as Sango beat the crap out of the naughty hoshi.

"Kagome, I need to tal…"

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. I have gotten used to it by now."

"Kagome please let me…"

"All I have is oatmeal for breakfast, is that ok Inuyasha. Im sory I didn't bring mor…"

"Kagome will you listen to me!" She looked up at his outburst, slightly startled to see the weary lines in his face, the sad dejected look in his amber colored eyes.

"Come now Shippou, Sango, Seykura, let us pick so berries yes?" Miroku said with a smile, and obvious attempt to give them privacy. Shippou and Seykura grumbled irritably before turning and following the monk.

"And why, Inuyasha, should I bother listening to what you have to say? Afterall its not like you seem care what you do or what the consequences of what you do are. I just just give up and move on and forget these stupid feelings and move…"

"Kagome stop, please." The pleading sound that accompanied his soft plea caused her to gasp. His face was looking down, his silvery bangs covering his eyes. He reached out abruptly for her, crushing her to his frame. She looked up at him, shocked that Inuyasha would do such a thing. The look she saw in his eyes broke her heart. The pain there was real, fresh, and consuming.

"Inuyasha…"

"Do not ever say that I do not care for you Kagome." He had leaned in to whisper the words into her ear, making he shiver lightly. He held her tigheter, hearing the content gasp as she burrowed into his shoulder. He felt her small body shake lightly, but he had scented the tears long before they fell. Just this once, he would let her cry. Just this once, he would bear it and forever remember what she went through for him.

* * *

cute neh? I thought so. Did you enjoy? I hope so. Have anything to say? then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I do so love reviews, its like opening a present! happiness all around! If you have something mean to say, I will respect that, so please give me your brutally honest opinion!


End file.
